Pierce my Hea(ss)rt
by Futae
Summary: Après leur victoire contre l'équipe des Jabberwocks, Akashi invite la Génération des Miracles, ainsi que Kagami, à passer quelques jours de repos bien mérité à Okinawa, au sein d'un nouvel hôtel fraîchement acquis par son père. Sauf que rien ne va se passer comme prévu. Oh et Aomine aurait un piercing quelque part, enfin moi, j'dis ça, j'dis rien... [Kagami x Aomine] [GoM en folie]
1. The Road Trip

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **... Quoi ? Comment ? Une nouvelle fic ? Et même pas un _one shot_ ? **

**Ouip.**

 **Je me suis lancée... j'ai dévié... et puis j'ai débordé...**

 **ET JE NE REGRETTE RIEN ! XD**

 **Ce sera court, promis ! Allez, viens, regarde comme on est biiiiiien ! Regarde toute ce qu'on peut faire !**

 **ENJOY !**

 ***Rires machiavéliques***

* * *

Le coup de sifflet libérateur résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Le double _dunk_ de la victoire.

Lui et Aomine…

Des cris de joie, des larmes d'émotion…

La pression qui se relâche enfin.

L'équipe des Vorpal Sword, après un affrontement à couteaux tirés avec les Jabberwocks, était parvenue à triompher de leurs féroces adversaires.

Les pleurs se mêlaient à la sueur.

 _Aomine…_

Ils avaient marqué ensemble le panier décisif, comme un seul homme, mettant instinctivement de côté de leurs différends. Et cet effort conjointement mené avait porté ses fruits.

Pour leur équipe, mais aussi et surtout, pour eux-mêmes.

L'as des Miracles et le Miracle qui n'en était pas un.

Un symbole fort. L'acceptation. La reconnaissance. Kagami savait depuis la Winter Cup qu'il faisait jeu égal avec les Skittles, mais il s'était toujours senti à part, parce qu'il ne partageait avec eux qu'une saine et stimulante rivalité. Or, depuis la constitution de la « Meilleure équipe de basketball que le Japon ait connue » (selon les dires des experts sportifs), Kagami s'était doucement rapproché des anciens prodiges de Teiko. Peut-être pas au niveau personnel, comme il subsistait encore de fortes individualités et autant de points de discorde quotidiens, mais l'intégration de l'expatrié américain s'était faite avec naturel au sein de cette équipe inédite. Presque sans s'en rendre compte. Mais c'était normal, après tout, ils parlaient le même langage. Un langage universel, alimenté par cet amour du sport et du dépassement de soi. Alors, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'ils ne s'entendent pas…

… Pas vrai ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne fallait pas se presser. Cette victoire allait encore plus les rapprocher et sans doute les aider à mieux s'apprécier en tant que personnes à part entière et non plus simplement en tant qu'athlètes accomplis. Le triomphe aide toujours à dépasser les clivages et une bonne cohésion de groupe est le résultat d'un partage de valeurs communes.

Kagami avait donc bon espoir.

Néanmoins, cela ne lui suffisait guère. Le rouge voulait plus que cela à présent. C'était bien entendu une excellente chose d'avoir été accepté au sein de ce clan arc en ciel riche en gueules et en fortes têtes, mais maintenant Il voulait apprendre à connaître réellement chacun de ses équipiers et se rapprocher autant que possible d'eux. Être apprécié par ces joueurs exceptionnels, plus uniquement pour ses qualités de basketteur, était devenu son nouvel objectif.

Et assez étrangement d'ailleurs, c'était avec ceux avec lesquels il était le moins en phase, sportivement parlant, qu'il s'entendait le mieux. Kuroko, Kise et Midorima en tête. Même Akashi lui semblait tout à coup bien plus supportable et moins hautain. Leur capitaine s'était mué en une personne humble et accessible, depuis que Kuroko et lui l'avaient battu lors de la précédente Winter Cup.

Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que sans une paire de ciseaux aiguisés entre les mains, Akashi était tout de suite beaucoup moins effrayant !

Mais contre toute attente et malgré leur remarquable synergie sur le terrain, la magie de l'amitié si souvent vantée par les « _Petits Poneys_ », ne semblait pas opérer entre lui et Aomine. Tous les efforts de Kagami restaient vains.

Les jours avaient passé après leur moment de gloire contre Jabberwock.

Puis les semaines…

Et au grand dam de Kagami, pas l'ombre d'un réel et tangible rapprochement avec la panthère noire...

Apparemment, pour Aomine, ce match n'avait été qu'une trêve passagère et il n'était pas question d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Pourtant, c'était le souhait le plus cher de Kagami, qui ne demandait rien de mieux que pouvoir faire la paix avec Aomine.

Définitivement.

Car, voyez-vous, et bien que cela lui coûte énormément de devoir l'admettre, Kagami avait ressenti ce jour-là une émotion indescriptible, un mélange de force brute et de satisfaction profonde. Cette harmonie mutuelle dans leurs gestes, cette entente tacite face à un ennemi commun… Pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir comment l'autre allait agir.

Il suffisait de le lire dans ses yeux, pour avoir accès direct à ses pensées.

Cette sensation inédite l'avait pris aux tripes. Complètement au dépourvu.

Telle une explosion.

Jamais auparavant, il ne s'était senti aussi galvanisé, ni autant sur la même longueur d'ondes avec quelqu'un. Pas même avec Kuroko ou Tatsuya…

Et depuis, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser…

Il était en manque… comme un camé privé de sa dose.

En manque d'Aomine et de la magie qui s'était produite entre eux pendant le match.

Une douce moiteur étouffait Tokyo et la fin de l'été était caniculaire.

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, Kagami se surprenait plutôt à fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Et de la même manière, il avait tourné et retourné le « problème » dans tous les sens, frôlant plusieurs fois la crampe cérébrale.

Il s'était indubitablement passé _quelque chose_ ce jour-là…

Quelque chose de fugace et d'intense, comme une étincelle impossible à saisir.

Mais elle s'était imprégnée en lui, creusant des sillons profonds dans son cœur.

Evidemment, il y avait toujours eu cette tension, déjà, lorsqu'il jouait CONTRE Aomine.

Sauf qu'en parvenant à mettre de côté leur rivalité individuelle dans le but de faire gagner le collectif, Kagami avait réalisé que ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici pris pour de l'émulation sportive n'était que le résultat d'un cocktail d'hormones mal évacuées...

Jouer contre Aomine, c'était top.

Mais jouer AVEC lui c'était… juste… waouh… Sans commune mesure avec leurs affrontements de gamins orgueilleux...

Le rouge (n'étant pas un grand amoureux de a littérature et encore moins un poète !) avait du mal à mettre un mot précis sur le sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui pendant ce match providentiel…

C'était à la fois éminemment romantique et dégoulinant de sucre, digne d'un shôjo manga à l'eau de rose…

…. Et en même temps, cru, sans concession, excessivement charnel et torride…

Son cœur oscillait constamment entre le « fleur bleue » et l'attraction physique la plus bestiale.

Il n'en pouvait plus… ça commençait à le rendre carrément barjot toute cette histoire ! Un peu comme si l'image d'Aomine s'était imprimée dans son esprit et refusait brusquement d'en sortir ! Même une trépanation ne saurait soulager sa conscience...

Aomine…

Cet enfoiré, imbu de lui-même, prétentieux et égocentrique…

Aomine…

…. Ce grand brun à la peau caramélisée et aux muscles finement ciselés, possédant le sourire le plus pur et éclatant qui existe sur cette planète…

C'était la première fois que Kagami l'avait vu sourire de manière aussi ingénue et spontanée. En effet, c'était plus à ce rictus en coin, méprisant et condescendant que le rouge avait droit, comme Aomine ne semblait jamais s'en départir. Mais ce jour-là, le scoreur avait dévoilé un aspect de sa personnalité – inconsciemment sans doute – totalement inédit. Kagami en avait vaguement entendu parler à travers les récits de Kuroko, datant de l'époque du collège, mais il n'y avait jamais assisté en personne.

Et en toute honnêteté, la panthère était franchement craquante. C'était comme si Kagami l'avait découverte sous un tout nouveau jour et cette simple donnée avait suffi à rebattre les cartes en faveur d'Aomine. Bon, Kagami n'avait pas non plus complètement revu son jugement sur lui, mais… disons que depuis ce fameux match, il s'était mis à faire preuve d'une étonnante tolérance à l'égard de l'autre adolescent. Ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un, à commencer par Kuroko, aux yeux de qui, ce petit manège n'était pas passé inaperçu.

A la décharge de Kagami, on pouvait arguer que le petit fantôme s'avérait être un excellent observateur. Il en avait même fait sa spécialité, ce qui l'amenait souvent à anticiper les réactions d'autrui avec justesse.

Et une fois de plus, le passeur des Miracles ne manqua pas sa cible…

… lorsque vers vingt-deux heures trente, le portable du roux sonna. Oh, ce n'était pas comme si Kuroko interrompait quoi que ce soit de vital, puisque Kagami était simplement affalé sur son sofa, à moitié zombifié par un _talk-show_ abrutissant.

« Kagami-kun. »

« Ouais… ? »

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Apparemment non. Ou alors tu parles à un somnambule. » Soupira le rouge, télécommande à la main, pour zapper entre les différentes chaînes.

« Kagami-kun, tu devrais aller te coucher. »

« C'est pour m'expédier au lit que tu m'appelles ? »

« Non, mais en revanche je suis certain que ce que je vais t'annoncer va t'y expédier illico »

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit-il, toujours aussi sceptique et peu attentif.

« Akashi-kun nous invite tous à passer quatre jours à Okinawa en sa compagnie. »

« Ah… !? »

Ben ouais, objectivement, c'était tout ce que Kagami trouva à rétorquer.

Et face au flagrant manque de réaction suscité par une invitation PRIVEE de la part de l'Empereur lui-même, Kuroko se sentit obligé de répéter l'information :

« Akashi-kun nous invite tous à passer quatre jours à Okinawa en sa compagnie. »

Après tout, peut-être que Kagami avait juste mal entendu ou mal compris, la première fois…

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, étant donné que Kuroko obtint la même absence de réponse.

« Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun nous inv… »

« Ouais, ouais, j'suis pas sourd. J'avais très bien capté la première fois, pas la peine de répéter ! »

Non, parce que connaissant Kuroko, il aurait pu encore jouer les perroquets pendant des heures sans se lasser…

« Et donc ? »

C'est que ça lui faisait une belle jambe au Kagami, dans le fond(ement)… Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi tous les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle nouvelle…que Kuroko allait se faire un plaisir de lui expliquer.

« Kagami-kun. Sais-tu au moins où se trouve Okinawa ? »

Waouh. Bonne question. Et le tigre, doté de connaissances géographiques au moins aussi développées que le sens de l'humour de Midorima, n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée.

« Heu… j'sais pas… quelque part…. au Japon… ? »

« Mais encore… ? »

« Hmm… un quartier de Tokyo, peut-être ? Ca ne fait qu'un an que je suis revenu vivre ici, alors y en a encore plein que je ne connais pas, mais j'ai remarqué que beaucoup se terminaient par la lettre « A », comme « Ginza », « Akibahara », « Shibuya »…

« Non, Kagami-kun, c'est un archipel, pas un quartier. »

« Un archi… quoi ? Mais ça se trouve bien à Tokyo, non ? Ou à Kyoto alors ? »

« Non plus. »

« En Chine ? »

« Toujours pas. »

« En Amérique latine ! Au Guatemala ! »

« … Bien que je sois particulièrement impressionné par le fait que tu aies su placer correctement le Guatemala sur le continent américain, je suis désolé, mais ta réponse reste toujours invalide. »

« Raaaah mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Si ta stratégie pour m'endormir consiste à me poser des devinettes, laisse-moi te dire que… »

« … Okinawa se trouve bel et bien au Japon. Mais où ? »

« En bas, vers le milieu...? » Proposa t-il, comme ça, au pif.

Mouais, à ce compte là, Kagami aurait tout aussi bien pu dire qu'Okinawa se trouvait dans son cul, au fond à gauche, ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence...

« Bip. Perdu. Tu dis n'importe quoi Kagami-kun. Okinawa est un archipel, comme je te l'ai dit, ce qui signifie qu'il s'agit d'un ensemble d'îles. Et qui dit îles, dit… ? »

« … Bah… la mer ? »

« Ah. Presque. Effectivement, Okinawa est bordé par l'océan Pacifique. Tu t'améliores Kagami-kun. »

« Super et donc tu m'appelles à vingt-deux heures juste pour me dire qu'Akashi nous invite à passer quatre jours avec lui sur un caillou sablonneux qui flotte dans l'eau et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de le faire en me posant des devinettes comme un présentateur télévisé à la con et… OH ! » S'exclama soudainement le tigre, en faisant même l'effort colossal de se redresser sur sa banquette.

« … Plages de sable blanc, eau turquoise et couchers de soleil, ça y est, tu fais le lien ? »

« Mais... en quel honneur Akashi organise t-il ce séjour ? Il envisage de passer son BAFA ou quoi ? »

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Depuis quand ce psychopathe avait-il décidé de s'improviser animateur de colonie de vacances ?

« En fait, c'est pour célébrer notre victoire. Tu sais, contre l'équipe des _Jabberwocks_. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas déjà oublié, Kagami-kun ? Je sais que tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge, mais quand même... »

« Oi ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Comme si je pouvais passer à la trappe un truc pareil ! J'ai quand même marqué le _dunk_ final, j'te rappelle ! Mais c'était il y a déjà presque un mois et de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, alors c'est un peu bizarre de recevoir cette invitation tardive... Ca sort un peu de nulle part, c'est tout... »

Et ce serait mentir que de dire que Kagami ne l'avait secrètement espérée. Mais à son grand désarroi absolument personne n'avait émis ne serait-ce que l'idée d'une célébration en bonne et due forme pour marquer le coup. Bien-sûr, le rouge savait que les conventions sociales le plus basiquesr échappaient aux Miracles, mais il arrivait malgré tout à s'en surprendre encore. Alors forcément là, ça lui faisait bizarre d'apprendre qu'Akashi venait finalement de se réveiller, en proposant une activité de groupe.

Attends une minute…

 _« Groupe » ? « Plage » ?_

Et qui disait « _plage_ », disait fatalement « _maillot de bain_ » et « _crème solaire_ ». Ca allait de paire, un peu comme « _île_ » et « _mer_ »…. Ce qui signifiait donc que...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kagami serra nerveusement la télécommande qu'il tenait toujours.

Son regard s'assombrit.

Attention, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rigoler là.

 _Serious business._

« Mais… il nous invite pour quoi faire, au juste ? »

 _C'est quoi l'entourloupe ?_

QUESTION CRUCIALE. Et totalement obsolète, au passage...

« Pour faire du ski, bien sûr. »

« Grmf... Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Kuroko ! »

« Désolé, c'était trop tentant, mais tu l'as bien cherché, d'abord. »

« Ouais, ok, j'avoue. Et donc... ça veut dire qu'on... va se baigner... ? »

« Quel remarquable esprit de déduction, Kagami-kun. Oui, on va se baigner, en effet. Et bronzer. Et faire des châteaux de sable, aussi. Et peut-être même jouer au _beach volley,_ allez, soyons fous _._ J'ai entendu dire que c'est ce que les gens normaux font à la plage, mais à vrai dire, je n'en suis pas certain, c'est sans doute une légende urbaine, alors je ne voudrai surtout pas te faire de fausse joie... »

…

Plongé dans ses pensées, le tigre ne releva même pas que son équipier se moquait allègrement de lui cette fois...

« Merde, mais j'ai pas amené de maillot de bain, moi ! Je l'ai laissé à Los Angeles, je savais pas qu'on pouvait aller à la mer au Japon… »

« Sérieusement, Kagami-kun ? Pourtant, le Japon est un archi… »

« …Pel. » Le coupa le rouge, un peu agacé. « Iles, océan, sable, tout ça va, j'ai compris ! N'empêche que j'en savais rien en venant ici ! Personne n'a jugé bon de me prévenir de ce détail ! »

Et Kuroko n'en fut même pas surpris.

Triste.

« … Tu te souviens tout de même que nous sommes allés à la mer l'été dernier, pendant le camp d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et devant le manque de réponse de son ami, Kuroko soupira lourdement avant de reprendre.

« Bon, d'accord, apparemment la date de péremption de tes souvenirs est d'approximativement un an... C'est bon à savoir. Quant à ton problème de maillot de bain, je suis persuadé qu'on pourra t'en acheter un à Okinawa. Tu sais, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'incroyable, mais puisque c'est une île, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils aient tout le nécessaire pour sur place. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse hein, si ça se trouve, ils n'ont que des parkas d'esquimau à vendre là-bas... » Déblatéra le fantôme avec son habituel ton monocorde, derrière lequel on sentait pourtant une piquante ironie.

Que Kagami ne releva évidemment pas, trop perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées…

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison mais… au fait, qui viendra ? Je veux dire… tu as dit qu'Akashi nous invitait, mais je me doute qu'il ne s'agit pas juste de toi et moi… » Exposa Kagami, en reprenant son zapping effréné.

« Non, en effet. Décidément, tu es particulièrement malin ce soir Kagami-kun. »

« Ouais, bah profite-en… c'est sûrement le manque de sommeil qui fait fonctionner mon cerveau à plein régime… » Répondit le tigre, qui, une fois de plus, ne parvint pas à saisir le mordant de Kuroko.

« C'est paradoxal. J'en parlerai à Midorima-kun. Ca pourrait l'intéresser, d'un point de vue purement scientifique. »

« Para…. Quoi ? Hey ! J'suis pas un chimpanzé, ok ? T'en parle pas à l'autre binoclard, sinon il va vouloir faire des expériences zarbies sur moi ! »

Et le rouge s'imaginait déjà, enfermé dans une cage à bouffer des bananes, pendant que Midorima lui collerait des coups de marteaux sur les articulations et criant « C'EST POUR LA SCIENCE ! »

« … Sinon pour répondre à ta question, Akashi-kun nous a donc invités toi et moi, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san et Aomine-kun. »

« Ouais, les Skittles au complet, quoi.. »

….

!

« A... Aomine aussi !? » S'étouffa à moitié le rouge, qui percuta ENFIN.

Et comme de bien entendu, il zappa PILE à ce moment-là sur une chaîne diffusant du porno _gay_... Et son cerveau (de la taille d'une cacahuète, rappelons-le aux deux qui dorment dans le fond) ne fit qu'un tour.

Aomine... nu comme cet acteur qui prenait très, très cher dans son fondement.

Aomine nu, donc, allongé sur le sable blanc, mettant en valeur son teint mate parfait. Aomine nu sous les cocotiers... Aomine qui lui sert un Tiki-Tahiti avec un collier de fleurs autour du cou...

Nu, hein. J'avais oublié de le préciser cette fois.

Vision du Paradis.

Ok, on l'avait perdu cette fois.

« La Terre appelle Kagami-kun, la Terre appelle Kagami-kun. Houston, nous avons un problème ! »

Mais trop tard, le rouge était en orBITE à des millions d'années lumière de là. Un peu de bave s'écoulait même de la commissure de ses lèvres, tandis que son regard restait hypnotiquement rivé sur l'écran, qui montrait deux jeunes hommes bien gaulés en plein rapprochement physique.

Et voici que le rouge se mit à ricaner comme un possédé.

Ses narines charrièrent même un peu de sang.

Sûrement son cerveau qui avait fondu et se faisait à présent la malle par ses trous de nez.

Adieu Kagami.

On t'aimait bien !

(Et ouais, pour une fois, c'est Kaga le perv', z'avez rien vu venir, hein !)

HENTAIGA MODE enclenché !

« …. Kagami-kun, je dois raccrocher. Sois demain à la gare de Shibuya vers neuf heures, d'accord ? On se rend tous ensemble à l'aéroport de Narita et notre avions décolle vers quatorze heures, alors ne sois pas retard, sinon on partira sans toi. »

Toujours silence radio chez le tigre.

« … Bonne nuit et ne t'use pas trop le poignet, tu pourrais en avoir besoin à Okinawa. »

Sur cet ultime conseil amical, Casper raccrocha.

Et Kagami ne le réalisa bien entendu pas, tant son esprit était looooooiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn, high in the sky !

Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Kagami passa une EXCELLENTE nuit. Peuplée de petits poneys à la crinière arc en ciel et bien-sûr,d 'Aomine en tenue d'Adam... Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, tant il était pressé d'être déjà au lendemain.

… si bien que lorsqu'il se réveilla à l'aube, non sans avoir éclaboussé son oreiller de toute sa collante affection, Kagami se sentait étonnamment reposé.

Par contre, inexplicablement, il avait une drôle de chanson dans la tête...

Chanson dont il ignorait connaître les paroles et l'existence jusqu'ici, d'ailleurs...

Et qui donnait à peu près cette rengaine :

 _J'aime les licornes et leurs jolies cornes._

 _Elles ont un pelage semblable aux nuages._

 _Elles sont si gentilles avec leurs amis._

 _Même si elles pratiquent la sodomie._

Ah, les licornes !

Si blanches et pures !

Comme le...

* * *

… Lait... ! (bien évidemment, à quoi pensiez-vous, bande de perverses ?)

Le rouge avait engloutit le contenu de son bol de lait (et quasiment le bol avec) d'une seule traite.

Il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Surtout pas !

Sa vie (sexuelle et sentimentale...?) en dépendait !

C'est ainsi que Kagami fut donc (naturellement) le premier arrivé à la gare. Akashi, Midorima, puis Kuroko suivirent. Quant à Murasakibara, il râlait, encore à moitié endormi. Le géant se plaignit que ça n'avait « pas de sens de devoir descendre du train, pour le reprendre juste ensuite ! » Et le fait que ce soient deux trains différents ne semblait pas avoir la moindre cohérence à ses yeux (bouffis).

Kise arriva un peu plus tard, avec non pas une, ni deux, mais bien TROIS valises pleines à craquer. Oh et un _vanity-case_ aussi. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais hein. Il peut se passer plein de trucs en quatre jours. Comme une pénurie de crème solaire et d'anti-cernes, par exemple. Kuroko eut beau arguer qu'ils ne partaient pas dans un pays du tiers-monde coupé de la civilisation et de l'eau courante, Kise n'en avait que faire !

Et comme d'habitude... Momoi et surtout, Aomine, étaient en retard...

« Mais dis donc... tu sens très bon ce matin Kagamicchi, c'est quoi ton parfum ? » S'intéressa le blond mannequin en s'approchant du rouge pour humer le délicat fumet qui émanait de sa nuque.

« C'est hmm... rien... juste ma lessive... »

« … Qui sent la fleur de tiaré, vraiment ? » S'étonna Kise, sceptique.

Fraîcheur TAHITI/MONOI.

Sisi.

« Kagami-kun, tu t'es parfumé et tu t'es même coiffé ce matin. » Enfonça le clou Kuroko.

« Oi ! Comme si c'était un truc exceptionnel ! Ca va, dis tout de suite que j'suis un crasseux d'habitude ! »

« Et tu es bien habillé, aussi ! » Sourit Kise. « Le rouge te met en valeur. »

« Hmpff... n'importe quoi... » S'empourpra le tigre, se passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

« On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi, Kagami. » Intervint Midorima.

« C'est vrai. » Fit à son tour le chef des Gremlins, Akashi.

Ah non hein ! Ils n'allaient pas tous s'y mettre ! Ca devenait... embarrassant...

« La seule chose qui a changé chez Kagami-kun, ce sont sans doute ses sous-vêtements. » Répondit Kuroko en lieu et place du principal intéressé.

« _Shut up_ Kuroko ! »

« Gnaaa Kurokocchiiiiii ! Tu as les cheveux en pagaille ce matin ! »

« C'est ma coupe « spéciale saut du lit ». Rétorqua le bleuté en louchant sur sa crinière en bataille.

« Laisse-moi te coiffer, d'accord ? J'ai une brosse et du produit anti-électricité statique dans ma malle ! » Proposa gentiment Kise.

Malle qui avait un cadenas dessus.

Genre, elle contenait les joyaux de la Couronne !

Et sans que le fantôme n'ait pu piper mot, voici que déjà le blond se jetait sur sa proie, armé de sa fameuse brosse (qui devait coûter un bras...). Et pendant que Kise coiffait doucement sa poupée humaine, Murasakibara bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le géant semblait d'humeur grognon ce matin... pas que ce soit inhabituel en soi, mais c'était tout de même particulièrement marqué. En fait, on pouvait même littéralement le lire sur son visage.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Akashi, en se tournant vers son camarade.

« Tu as oublié ton doudou, Murasakibara-kun ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ta valise est GROSSE, Murasakibaracchi ! Tu as vraiment du prendre beaucoup de vêtements ! »

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, mais passons...

Parce que là, Kagami était à deux petits doigts (disons.. des doigts de Riko, tiens, niveau taille) de rétorquer que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui était GROSSE chez le géant, mais bon... il se retint à temps !

« Non mais j'ai juste pris un short de bain... »

« Mais... tu fais quel taille de maillot de bain au juste ? C'est une tente ou quoi ? » S'exclama Midorima.

« Une tente... ? Ah, on va faire du camping aussi ? Aka-chin m'avait pas prévenu... »

« RAAAAH MAIS NON CRETIN ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu mettre dans ta valise pour qu'elle soit aussi énorme, si tu n'as pris qu'un seul maillot de bain? » S'égosilla l'intellectuel des Miracles.

…. Question stupide.

Qu'il regretta immédiatement.

« …. Ne me dis pas que... Ah... j'aurai du m'en douter... » Soupira Midorima, en voyant que le violet sortait des SNACKS de sa valise débordante de... SNACKS, justement...

« C'est au cas où j'ai faim. » Se défendit Murasakibara.

« Mais tu as toujours faim, abruti ! » Le gronda le vert.

« Justement. Au moins, je suis prévoyant. En plus... »

Son visage s'assombrit et une aura menaçante se dégagea de lui, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans la Zone.

« Il y a une pénurie de pommes de terre au Japon en ce moment. Et c'est super chiant. Parce qu'on a du mal à trouver des chips à cause de ça ! »

Ah.

C'était donc ça.

La raison de son humeur massacrante...

« Si je croise un producteur de patates, je l'écraaaaaaase ! » Affirma le géant. « Mais heureusement... Muro-chin a promis de m'en ramener plein, quand il rentrera de Los Angeles. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« … Tu as demandé à Himuro de te rapporter des CHIPS de Los Angeles ? Vraiment ? Sérieusement ? »

« Bah quoi... ça compte pas comme un souvenir ? Il a dit que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais. Alors j'ai choisi ça. »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas... ? Et bien j'espère pour lui qu'il rentrera à bord d'un avion-cargo... Il lui faudra au moins ça pour transporter l'équivalent en pommes en terre du P.I.B. de la Lettonie... » Ajouta Midorima, atterré.

« Au fait Akashicchi, tu ne nous a pas dit où nous allions dormir ? Ce sera chez toi ou à l'hôtel ? »

« Les deux. » Répondit énigmatiquement le capitaine.

« Eh... !? »

Pour le coup, Kise paraissait largué... Comment Diable l'hôtel et la maison pouvaient-ils être une seule et même chose ? Bien décidé à résoudre cette charade mystérieuse, il ne fit pas attention lorsque Kuroko prit la parole. Et ce manque total d'intérêt pour le petit fantôme n'était pas du à son don pour effacer sa présence, cette fois... bien que tous les joueurs des Miracles s'accordaient à dire que Kuroko aurait indéniablement fait un excellent ninja grâce à cette légendaire furtivité.

Dommage qu'il ne soit pas né à la bonne époque, en somme.

« Momoi-san vient de m'envoyer un SMS pour me dire qu'elle et Aomine-kun auront du retard. »

« Tiens donc, comme c'est surprenant. Venant d'Aomine, je peux comprendre, mais de la part de Momoi, c'est décevant. » Renifla sèchement Midorima.

« A mon avis, Momoi-san n'est pas responsable de ce contre-temps. »

« Ouais, à tous les coups, c'est de la faute d'Assholemine... » Trancha Kagami.

« J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. »

« Non Akashi-kun, apparemment, Momoi-san me dit qu'ils nous rejoindront directement à l'aéroport. Pas la peine de les attendre ici, donc. »

« Si on rate l'avion par la faute d'Aomine, je l'étrangle ! »

« Wow, j'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis totalement d'accord avec Midorima, sur ce coup ! » Approuva Kagami.

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent, baka. »

« Oi ! Eh mais au fait... on prend pas le bateau pour aller à Okinawa ? Ce serait plus logique, puisque c'est à un endroit... avec plein de flotte autour... d'après ce que j'ai compris, en tous cas... »

« Tu es désespérant Kagami-kun... Trève de bavardages et en route, mauvaise troupe ! » Les somma Kuroko.

« Quelqu'un peut m'aider à tirer mes valises ? »

« Fallait pas en prendre autant, Kise ! Démerde-toi ! »

« Mais heuuuuuuu ! Tu es méchant Kagamicchi ! » Pleurnicha t-il deux secondes avant de se ressaisir. « Au fait Kurokocchi, où est Nigou ? »

« Ne me dis pas... qu'il est dans ta valise, hein ? » Blémit Kagami.

« Waf. » Imita mollement Kuroko en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Ahhhh ! » Hurla sa victime, bondissant sur place.

« Imbécile ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il se paie ta tête là ? »

« Même pas vrai. Je ne mens pas, Nigou est vraiment dans mon sac, tu veux voir Kagami-kun ? »

« Ahhh putain ! T'approche pas de moi ! »

Le fantôme se mit alors poursuivre sa lumière, qui elle-même se mit à décrire des cercles à la courbe imparfaite autour de Murakibara, qui lui-même se mit à attaquer sa huitième barre chocolatée, qui elle-même finit sa course dans l'estomac du géant, qui lui-même...

« CA SUFFIT ! CESSEZ DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME DES ENFANTS ! » S'époumona Midorima, vert... de rage. « Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Kagami ! »

Sortant de derrière sa cachette improvisée, aka Murasakibara, Kagami retroussa le nez en boudant.

« Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! » Accusa t-il en pointant Kuroko.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! J'ai autre chose à faire que supporter vos gamineries ! »

« Anooo... Midorimacchi, tu devrais éviter de crier comme ça, tu sais. Non seulement ça donne des rides prématurées, mais en plus, tu risques de ne plus avoir de voix dès ce soir... »

Kise marquait un point. Et ce n'était pas les quelques pastilles au miel pour la gorge que Midorima avait ramené (par pure prévoyance) qui allaient lui sauver la mise... Hmm... une fois à Okinawa, il serait toujours temps de trouver une solution pour remédier à ce problème. Parce que s'il venait à se retrouver aphone – et ça allait FATALEMENT arriver, puisqu'il risquait de passer toutes ses vacances à (hurler) mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de la bande de dégénérés qui l'accompagnait – ce serait extrêmement fâcheux car très vite, la situation deviendrait hors de contrôle.

Lui seul était capable de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline ! C'était d'ailleurs la cruelle tâche qu'il s'était volontairement adjugée pendant toute la durée de ce séjour... Mais bon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un qui s'y colle et puis, en tant que Vice-capitaine de Teiko, Midorima connaissait son job, étant donné qu'Akashi avait toujours été réticent à élever le ton, déjà à l'époque.

Qui l'eût cru. C'est qu'il était vraiment gentil avant Akashi. Et à nouveau aujourd'hui. Parce que quand c'était sa seconde personnalité qui tenait les rênes, ça ne rigolait pas tous les jours ! Là, c'était une autre histoire et Midorima en venait presque à regretter le côté « Hyde » du rouge.

C'est ainsi que toute la joyeuse colo monta dans le train.

Et que Kise choisit ce moment pour poser une question ô combien essentielle.

« Au fait, on est limité à combien de kilos par personne au niveau des bagages... ? »

« … Nan mais cherche pas. C'est pas une question de poids, mais de quantité de valises. Et toi, vu que t'en as trois, c'est mort déjà. »

« Hmm... tu en es sûr Kagami-kun ? Il m'avait semblé lire qu'il n'y avait des restrictions que sur les liquides à bord... »

« Mais on met les valises en soute non, Kurokocchi ? »

« Pas question. Je veux garder la mienne à portée de main. Sinon, comment je vais faire pour me nourrir moi ? J'ai tous mes goûters dedans. Et le docteur dit qu'il faut que je mange à heures fixes, comme je suis en pleine croissance. »

« Au pire, tu n'as qu'à demander à aller en soute avec elle... »

« Oh, merci, très bonne idée Mido-chin... »

« JE PLAISANTAIS, CRETIN DE LA LUNE ! »

Et cette fois, ce fut au tour de Midorima de se poser une question toute aussi cruciale :

Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver à devoir gérer une bande de bulots pareils ?

Allez, au moins, d'ici quelques heures, ces mollusque et leur Q.I. qui va avec, auraient enfin retrouvé leur milieu naturel...

* * *

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport international de Narita, tous furent surpris de constater que Momoi et Aomine étaient déjà présents sur les lieux, à les attendre.

« Ah bah quand même, c'est pas trop tôt ! » Les railla celui qui détenait le record du monde du nombre de retards cumulés.

D'ailleurs, pour bien marquer son agacement, il tapait du pied par terre comme le célèbre hérisson bleu assorti à sa tignasse (car oui, décidément, j'adoooore cette métaphore, alors je la recycle d'une fanfiction à l'autre !). Et autant dire qu'avec la paire de baskets rouge et blanche qu'il avait chaussé, le rendu était extrêmement fidèle à l'oeuvre originale.

« Ta gueule, j'te signale que c'est toi qu'on attendait ! » Lui sauta immédiatement le tigre.

Parce que c'était décidément sur ce terrain-là qu'il était le plus à l'aise avec Aomine : celui du crêpage de chignons !

« Ah ouais ? Alors si c'est vous qui m'attendiez, comment ça s'fait que j'suis arrivé ici en premier, tête de gland ? »

« On arrive bientôt à Hawaii, Mido-chin ? »

« Pour la vingt-et-unième fois, Murasakibara, nous n'allons pas à Hawaii ! »

« Ah. Mais pourquoi ? Moi j'ai envie d'aller à Hawaii... je veux aller là où il y a encore des chips. »

« Ecoute, la prochaine fois on t'enfermera dans une caisse remplie de paquets de chips et on t'expédiera directement sur le lieu de nos vacances, d'accord ? Ce sera plus pratique pour toute le monde ! »

« D'accord, mais il faudra me laisser une paire de ciseaux aussi hein... pour que je puisse ouvrir les

paquets de chips, sinon, je risque de mourir de faim. »

FACEPALM.

« … J'abandonne... vite, mes calmants...Takao, donne-moi mes... »

Oui, mais non...

Pas de Takao.

Ni derrière lui, ni à côté de lui et pas même sous le tapis roulant où circulait les bagages.

Zut.

Jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui cet idiot de faucon !

Ah ! Le petit personnel, ce n'était plus ce que c'était, mais c'était exactement dans ce genre de circonstances que le vert réalisait à quel point il se reposait sur Takao, au quotidien...

« Tetsu-kuuuuuuuun ! » Cria la manager, hystérique.

« Momoi-san. »

La rose lui sauta dessus sans ménagement dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Et au moins, le jeune homme pouvait attester qu'elle ne cachait aucune arme ou objet illicite entre ses seins, vu qu'il avait la tête plongée dedans...

Pendant ce temps, les deux idiots qui leurs servaient respectivement de meilleur ami, ne cessaient de se battre à coup de tirages de cheveux et de joues. S'empoignant mutuellement, ils basculèrent par mégarde sur le tapis roulant, éjectant même une pile de valises au passage. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Mystère. Cela ne les empêcha pourtant nullement de poursuivre leur virile empoignade, tels deux chatons se chamaillant pour la même pelote de laine.

Le tout, sous le regard atterré de leurs compagnons de voyage.

« Hmm... Kagami-kun et Aomine-kun ont l'air heureux de s'être retrouvés. Ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux. »

« LAFERME TETSU ! »

« LAFERME KUROKO ! »

Répondirent-ils d'une même voix, comme un seul homme.

« Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié d'amener un magazine féminin pour lire dans l'avion ! Tu viens en acheter un avec moi, Ki-chan ? »

Parce que oui, apparemment, Kise avait une gueule à lire la presse féminine, d'après Momoi du moins.

Mais c'était déjà suffisamment humiliant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ne traînez pas trop, nous allons passer les contrôles de sécurité de notre côté et nous vous attendrons ensuite dans la salle d'embarquement, d'accord ? » Exposa Akashi, décidément, imperturbable.

Momoi acquiesça pour signifier qu'elle avait bien compris la consigne et elle embarqua Kise par le bras, direction le kiosque à journaux.

Notre brave équipe masculine, amputée de ses deux membres les plus... les moins... viriles dirons-nous, s'avança donc courageusement vers les portiques de sécurité.

L'épreuve de vérité commençait.

Leurs secrets les plus intimes - comme par exemple, la couleur de leurs caleçons - allaient être exposés aux yeux du monde.

Se prêtant volontiers au jeu, Akashi et Midorima se déchaussèrent les premiers et enlevèrent également ce qu'ils avaient dans les poches. Ils déposèrent ensuite leurs appareils électroniques dans la petite cagette prévue à cet effet. En effet, il convenait de donner le bon exemple à leurs camarades, dans l'espoir que ceux-ci les imitent par la suite, sans comettre d'impair.

Murasakibara était un peu perplexe face à cet étrange rituel, alors il l'observa d'un œil distrait. Quand à Kagami et Aomine, ils se décollèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, une touffe de leurs cheveux respectifs dans chaque main, en guise de trophée de guerre.

« Hey regarde... » Fit l'un des contrôleurs. « V'là Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. »

L'homme donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son collègues et d'un mouvement de la tête, il désigna Akashi et son cortège (ou plutôt, sa cour impériale). Il faut dire que les lycéens ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus au sein de l'aérogare...

C'était plutôt tout le contraire. De par leur nombre et leurs improbables couleurs de tignasses, ils ressemblaient plutôt à un arc en ciel ambulant. Ou au drapeau de la Gay Pride. Ce qui revenait sensiblement au même.

Si Akashi passa les contrôles haut la main, avec la mention très bien, ce fut une autre histoire pour Midorima... Et pour cause, ses effets personnels contenaient non seulement pas loin de treize (chiffre porte-bonheur) limes à ongles (non mais sérieusement, qui avait besoin d'autant de limes ? Il en utilisait une par ongle, ou quoi ?), mais également une brique...

Ouip.

Une brique.

Rien que ça.

Normal, quoi.

Rouge brique d'aileurs, comme l'objet duquel elle tirait le nom de sa couleur.

Le vert essaya tant bien que mal de leur expliquer qu'il s'agissait de son son fétiche chanceux du jour, il fallut qu'Akashi use de toute sa diplomatie (sous forme de pourboire, ou pot de vin, c'est vous qui voyez...) pour éviter que son ami ne se fasse embarquer.

Alors, forcément, lorsque ce fut au tour de Kagami de passer, les choses prirent une tournure beaucoup moins légère...

« Nous allons devoir procéder à une fouille corporelle. »

« Hein, quoi !? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal ! » Protesta Kagami, tandis que le basané sifflotait derrière lui, de manière un peu trop suspecte.

L'un des contrôleur ouvrit la valise incriminée du rouge et en sortit... une batte de baseball...accompagnée d'une dizaine de magazines à caractère pornographique...

Kagami ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, choqué.

« Hey, j'vous jure que c'est pas à moi ! Enfin, je veux dire... la batte m'appartient, mais C'EST TOUT ! Le reste, je l'avais jamais vu de ma vie ! » Démentit énergiquement le tigre.

Il cachait bien son jeu, le petit cochon...

« Vos pratiques sexuelles déviantes ne nous regardent pas, Monsieur. Mais sachez qu'elles sont illégales dans environ vingt-huit pays. » Précisa l'agent en ajustant son gant en latex.

Sous le regard horrifié et affolé de Kagami.

« Kagami-kun, pourquoi as-tu mis une batte dans ta valise ? » Demanda Kuroko, curieux, mais pas scandalisé pour autant.

Non parce que quand même, il connaissait bien sa Lumière. Et Kagami était bien plus stupide, qu'il n'était pervers. Alors le fantôme refusait de croire la théorie du contrôleur.

« Bah je croyais qu'on allait s'amuser à se bander les yeux et à péter des pastèques sur la plage, comme le fait tout bon japonais qui se respecte dans les _manga_... Alors j'ai ramené ma batte ! »

Et si la « pastèque » en question s'avérait malencontreusement être en fait a tête d'Aomine et bien tant pis. On n'allait guère chipoter pour si peu ! Les erreurs, ça arrive à tout le monde. (encore que le crâne du brun devait être moins rempli que le fruit rayé).

« Hmm... bon courage, Kagami-kun. »

« Kurokoooo enfoiré ! Tu vas pas les laisser me tripoter ? »

Mais le Kuroko en question, il ne répondit pas parce que, eh, il était en train de siroter son Milkshake. Sorti d'on ne sait où, d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas le plus important.

… Aomine, quant à lui, se marrait comme une baleine. Ce qui revenait à se dénoncer lui-même de son forfait. Kagami le comprit étonnamment vite, d'ailleurs. Ce qui méritait d'être souligné.

« Oi ! C'est toi qui as fait le coup, Eromine ! Avoue-le ! »

« J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles... t'es malade mec, faut te faire soigner... assume tes vices. »

Et sur cette déclaration des plus véridiques et crédibles, Aomine se fourra un doigt dans le nez, trouvant soudainement bien plus intéressant de fouiller sa narine que d'aider son cher rival.

Rival qui se fit embarquer à l'écart, dans un bureau sombre...

… Et qu'on entendit hurler d'effroi aux quatre coins de l'aéroport...

Et peut-être même jusqu'à Okinawa...

* * *

Environ un quart d'heures plus tard, la bande des joyeux drilles avait passé avec succès toutes les vérifications d'usage. Ils attendaient donc sagement dans la salle d'embarquement.

Tous ?

Non, car un seul et unique membre manquait toujours à l'appel, résistant encore et toujours à l'envahisseur romain !

Kagami.

Il fallut patienter cinq minutes supplémentaires pour qu'enfin les autorités douanières se décident à le relâcher.

Le tigre, autrefois vaillant et féroce, n'en menait pas large avec sa démarche boiteuse qui le faisait ressembler à un canard à qui on aurait cassé trois pattes...

Livide, tremblant, il vint s'asseoir près de Kise, avant de décréter au dernier moment que non, finalement, il préférait rester debout, merci bien...

Et vu ce qui venait de lui arriver, quoi de plus normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais de toute évidence, il y en avait un qui n'était pas prêt à laisser filer cette opportunité de bouffer du tigre...

Passant un bras autour du cou de Kagami, Aomine vint murmurer chaudement à son oreille.

« Alors, ils ont trouvé une seconde batte ou pas ? J'suis sûr que t'en avais plein le cul...»

« … La seule chose dont j'ai le cul plein, c'est de toi, ASSHOLEMINE ! » Eructa franchement Kagami, en se défaisant de l'étreinte imposée.

« Hey, m'en veux pas... mais j'avais plus de place dans ma valise, alors il fallait bien que je fourre ça quelque part, tu comprends... »

« Et bien sûr, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi, comme par hasard ! »

« Ah, désolé de te décevoir, mais c'était tout sauf un hasard, justement. »

« Ca t'apprendra à mettre un cadenas sur ta valise ! » Lui signala autoritairement Midorima. « Comme nous tous. »

« C'est donc à ça qu'ils servent ? » S'étonna Kagami.

« Evidemment Kagamicchi ! Tu croyais qu'on les avait mis pour éviter qu'on nous dérobe quelque chose, ou pour décorer ? Et encore, tu as eu de la chance qu'ils te laissent repartir aussi vite... la dernière fois qu'Aominecchi m'a fait le coup, c'était au collège, pendant le voyage scolaire à Hawaii. A cause de ça, j'ai été obligé de rester ici... J'ai même pas pu partir et mes parents ont du venir me récupérer au poste de police... » Sanglota un peu Kise. « J'ai eu du mal à leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé... mais le pire, c'est que j'ai été injustement puni pendant trois semaines, par dessus le marché ! »

« Hawaii ? Ah, tu vois Mido-chin, je n'avais pas rêvé. Je savais bien qu'on y était déjà allés. »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu n'as jamais dit ça, grand dadet ! » Soupira le vert, passablement excédé.

« Tiens, au fait, elle est à qui cette valise ? » Demanda soudainement Aomine. « C'est bizarre, elle est à côté des nôtres, mais elle n'appartient à aucun d'entre nous... »

« C'est peut-être une bombe. » Emit Akashi, d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

« Ou un Maiubo géant, en forme de bagage... »

« Mais non, c'est la valise de Tetsu-kun, je la reconnais ! » Affirma Momoi. « D'ailleurs, où est-il ? »

C'est que... depuis qu'elle était partie se ravitailler en lecture, elle ne l'avait plus vu son petit fantôme adoré.

Ben oui, c'était ça de le laisser sans surveillance, avec cette bande de grands idiots ! Momoi aurait du se douter que son geste égoïste aurait de telles conséquences !

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me dites pas qu'il est resté à l'entrée de l'aéroport ! » S'affola t-elle, en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

« Mais naaaaan, dramatise pas Satsuki ! Tetsu était juste derrière moi, lors du contrôle de sécurité... Enfin, je crois. »

« Hyaaaaaa ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Moi et Ki-chan on s'absente dix minutes montre en main et vous perdez Tetsu-kun ! Bande d'irresponsables ! »

« Ouais, bah en attendant, c'est pas nous qui laissons traîner nos affaires comme ça ! Alors, c'est qui les irresponsables, hein? » N'en démordit pas Aomine, avec son zêle habituel. « Même Kagami n'a pas oublié la sienne, malgré sa fouille rect... »

« … Aomine, je te jure que si tu termines ta phrase, je fourre ta tête dans ton cul. Tu verras, c'est fou ce que le corps humain peut être flexible... »

Interloqué, Aomine se tourna silencieusement vers Midorima, en quête d'une réponse.

« Si, si, c'est possible. Alors à ta place, je prendrai sa mise en garde au sérieux. » Répondit le shooter.

« Tetsu-kun ! Je veux mon Tetsu-kun ! » Pleura Momoi, inconsolable.

« Je suis là, Momoi-san. » Fit une voix étouffée, près de Murasakibara.

OH.

BON.

SANG.

Désespérée, la rose se mit une main devant la bouche et des larmes commencèrent à couler toutes seules.

« Mukkun ! Tu... tu l'as mangé ?! Tu as mangé Tetsu-kun ! »

« Hmm... ? » Fit mollement le géant.

« Non, il ne l'a pas mangé, c'est PIRE ! Il s'est assis dessus ! Gnaaa Kurokocchi ! »

« WAAAAAHHH ça craint, ça ! Y a pas que Kagami qui a le cul plein, apparemment ! »

« T'AS GAGNE, CETTE FOIS JE VAIS TE BUTER CONNARDMINE ! »

Une fois de plus, Aomine se tourna vers Midorima dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de soutien, ou du moins, une réfutation scientifique. Sans doute une vieille et tenace habitude héritée de l'époque Teiko, où Midorima était en charge de régler les conflits au sein de l'équipe.

Mais que nenni.

« Je ne l'en empêcherai pas, Aomine. Alors débrouille-toi tout seul. »

Et déjà, Kagami faisait craquer ses phalanges avec un entrain non dissimulé, prêt à lui bondir dessus. Sauf que cette fois, point de tapis roulant pour amortir sa chute...

« Aaaaaahhh j'te jure que s'il me tue, j'reviendrai te hanter Quatre Yeuuuuuuux ! »

La panthère détala comme un lapin à la recherche d'un terrier où se glisser pour échapper à son prédateur. Mais sur son passage, elle renversa la valise de Murakibara, qui bouta Kuroko hors de ses entrailles. C'était donc là qu'il se cachait depuis tout ce temps !

« Tetsu-kuuuuuuuuuun ! »

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir étouffé... » Confia le miraculé.

…

Enfin, il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire, puisque déjà, une poitrine rebondie se collait devant ses voies respiratoires, comme achever le travail.

« … Oups, j'ai parlé trop vite on dirait. »

« Rohhh n'exagère pas, Tetsu-kun ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Momoi de se tourner ver Midorima, qui étala sa science aussi stoïquement que d'habitude.

« Il a raison. C'est tout à fait plausible. Asphyxie par voie mammaire. C'est rare, mais il y a déjà eu des précédents, comme cette fois en 1976 où... »

« A mon avis, rien ne vaut une bonne vieille asphyxie manuelle des familles ! Comme ça ! » Objecta Kagami, assis à califourchon sur Aomine, les mains passées autour de sa gorge brune.

« Tu parles de la pratique érotique qui consiste à étrangler son partenaire sexuel ? » Sourit malicieusement Aomine.

... Avant de se récolter une belle volée de bois vert (non, rien à voir avec Midorima cette fois...) de la part de son bourreau.

« Pourquoi tu jouais à cache-cache dans ma valise, Kuro-chin ? J'espère que c'était pas un stratagème pour me voler mes Nerunerune... Sinon, je vais t'écraser... »

« Rassure-toi Murasakibara-kun, il n'était point question de cela. Mais comme vous m'aviez oublié lors du voyage scolaire à Hawaii et qu'à cause de votre négligence, j'ai été forcé de passer une semaine tout seul avec Kise-kun, en attendant votre retour... je voulais éviter d'avoir à revivre cette expérience traumatisante. »

« Gnaaaaaa tu es méchant Kurokocchi ! » Chouina le blond.

« C'est pour cela que je me suis glissé dans la valise de Murasakibara-kun. Comme c'était la plus grande, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté. Puisque tout le monde a toujours tendance à zapper ma présence, alors j'ai préféré prendre les devants cette fois. »

« Ohhh comme tu es intelligent, Tetsu-kun ! » S'émerveilla Momoi.

Hélas, les Skittles furent interrompus par l'annonce de l'embarquement. Se rassemblant rapidement en récupérant leurs effets personnels, hormis la batte de Kagami, les magazines cochons d'Aomine et les limes de Midorima, laissés aux bons soins de la douane, l'équipe des _Vorpal Swords_ se prépara à monter dans l'avion. Dans le couloir qui menait à leur appareil, Kagami surprit une conversation entre Aomine et Kise. Le brun s'imaginait sans doute discret, mais il était bien loin de faire jeu égal avec Kuroko en la matière, puisque ses paroles ne manquèrent pas d'arriver aux oreilles affûtées du tigre...

« J'ai flippé que mon piercing sonne au portique de sécurité... C'était marrant n'empêche, quand Murasakibara est resté coincé ahah ! J'parie qu'ils avaient jamais vu un type aussi grand... »

« Mais non Aominecchi, les piercings ne sonnent pas au détecteur de métaux, voyons ! J'en ai plusieurs à l'oreille et je n'ai pourtant eu jamais de problème !»

« T'es sûr ? »

« Affirmatif ! Je sais de quoi je parle ! »

« Tant mieux alors, ça aurait été ballot que j'puisse pas partir à cause de ça... »

« Si c'était arrivé, il t'aurait suffi de l'enlever. »

« Hmm... vu l'endroit où il se trouve, je crois que j'aurai pas pu... » Rougit un peu Aomine.

Et à ces mots, le temps suspendit son vol.

La Terre s'arrête de tourner.

Kagami se figea.

Son cerveau cessa d'être oxygéné et tout son sang migra vers le sud.

 _Aomine a un piercing... ?_

Il avait bien entendu, hein ? Il n'avait pas rêvé !

Mais... mais... mais OU ?!

Vu ce qu'avait répliqué le brun à son comparse, le bijou devait se trouver à un endroit... difficile d'accès... et peut-être même... carrément intime...

« Kagami-kun, tu saignes du nez. »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est la pression atmosphérique, t'en fais pas, c'est normal. »

... Ou plutôt signe précurseur d'un AVC fulgurant, causé par les paroles salaces d'Aomine.

« Mais nous n'avons même pas encore décollé. » Protesta Kuroko.

Et Kuroko de se tourner logiquement vers Midorima, pour avoir confirmation.

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! » Objecta fermement le vert, soûlé par toutes ces gamineries incessantes. « Arrêtez de me poser des questions débiles ! Je ne sais pas combien de kilos de sucre peut avaler quotidiennement un être humain sans mourir d'un diabète de type 2. Je ne sais pas combien de fois par semaine un homme adulte peut se masturber avant qu'on ne le qualifie de malade sexuel. Et pour finir, non, je ne sais pas qui va remporter le championnat de NBA cette année et non, même en utilisant les calculs de probabilités, je ne peux pas deviner le résultat ! Alors fichez-moi la paix avec vos problèmes ! »

Autant mettre les points sur les « i » une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et les moutons seront bien gardés.

* * *

Une fois à bord de l'avion, chacun s'installa à la place qui lui avait été attribuée. Par hasard.

… si tant est que le hasard en question réponde au doux nom d'Akashi Seijuro...

Car c'est ainsi que Murasakibara se retrouva à côté du capitaine, que Momoi prit place à côté de son Tetsu-kun (seul moyen d'obtenir le silence de la part de la rose), que Midorima fut envoyé auprès de Kise et que donc...

« Qu'est-cccceee tu fous là !? »

Dévoilant toutes ses dents, Kagami souriait pleinement.

« C'est ma place, pourquoi ? Ohhh et j'utilise actuellement ta veste comme coussin pour mes fesses. Ca ne te dérange, pas j'espère ? Je suis certain que non, vu que c'est à toi que je dois leur état actuel! »

Aomine fronça des sourcils. Dans d'autres circonstances (et avec une autre personne), il aurait peut-être apprécié entendre cette phrase, sauf que là... La proximité physique de Kagami avait tendance à lui hérisser les poils, mais pas question pour autant de faire une scène. Il suffisait de ne pas lui adresser la parole de tout le voyage et cette situation serait alors parfaitement supportable pour eux. Et davantage pour lui, d'ailleurs. De plus, personne ne disait jamais non à Akashi. Alors si ce dernier avait décidé ainsi, Aomine préférait ne pas s'opposer à son ancien capitaine... Sa vie en dépendait peut-être.

Après que l'avion eut décollé, sans encombre à déplorer, chacun vaqua à ses occupations pour égayer le trajet. Momoi discutait gaiement avec Kuroko de stratégie et de statistiques, Akashi lisait un livre, Murasakibara écoutait de la musique en grignotant, Kise dormait avec un masque en tissu devant les yeux et Midorima pianotait sur sa tablette dernier cri.

Quant à Kagami, il admirait les nuages.

L'enfoiré.

Il avait eu le côté hublot.

Et ça, c'était un motif suffisant de discorde pour Aomine.

D'habitude, c'était LUI qui avait ce côté-là. Tout le monde lui laissait toujours. Tout le monde était au courant que c'était SA place, tel un Sheldon Cooper en herbe ! Et gare à celui qui comptait la lui ravir ! Malheureusement, Kagami ignorait tout cela et comme le brun s'était juré de ne pas lui adresser la parole...

…. Kagami, quant à lui, rêvassait. Menton posé dans le creux de sa main, il se posait moult questions existentielles.

Une intelligence extraterrestre existe t-elle dans l'univers ?

Pourquoi le ciel est-il bleu ?

Sucré ou salé ?

…. Où se trouve le piercing d'Aomine ? De quel taille est-il ? Quelle est sa force ?

Et si c'était un _fake_ ?

Inconsciemment, son regard dériva vers sa droite, glissant sur le corps d'Aomine. Etant donné que le rouge était assis sur sa veste, le brun avait les bras découverts et seul un mince T-shirt couvrait le haut de son corps. Malgré la fine épaisseur du tissu, on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Oh bien-sûr, on pouvait apercevoir les muscles affirmés d'Aomine à travers la matière moulante, mais pas l'ombre d'une excroissance à niveau de la cage thoracique ou du nombril, ce qui aurait pu indiquer la présence d'un _piercing_...

Hmm...

Ca commençait sérieusement à travailler le rouge.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net, mais comme il ne se voyait pas poser la question de but en blanc à Aomine, doutant de la véracité de sa réponse, si toutefois il décida de répondre, Kagami décida d'opter pour un autre plan d'attaque.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses ressources cérébrales étaient fortement limitées, ce qui le faisait partir avec un sacré handicap dès le départ. Pourtant, il se devait de dépasser ce clivage dans sa quête de vérité ! C'était la seule solution !

« Oi... t'as fini de me mater ? »

« …. ? »

Kagami se redressa dans son siège et cette fois son regard se fixa sur celui d'Aomine.

Pakontan.

Pakontant du tout.

Le brun, semblant très au fait des dérives oculaires de son compagnon, avait même croisé les bras sur son torse comme pour obstruer volontairement le champ de vision de Kagami.

« Joue pas les innocents, ça sert à rien. J'sais très bien que t'es en train de me mater comme un gros dégueulasse, parce que j'en suis un moi aussi. Et je connais très bien ce regard. »

« Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, Eromine ! » Rougit furieusement Kagami, découvert.

Grillé en beauté, même.

Par sa propre faute .

« Alors arrête de me fixer comme si tu voulais ma photo ! »

« Surtout pas, j'risquerai de faire des cauchemars ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit... »

Le rouge allait réplique, quand soudain, une hôtesse passa à leur hauteur. Elle poussait un petit chariot chargé de victuailles en tous genres...

…. déjà bien dévalisé par Murasakibara, l'Ogre d'Akita...

« Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger, messieurs ? »

« Ouais un Coca... »

« …. Ce sera un Pepsi pour moi. » Répondirent-ils presque en choeur.

Ce qui engendra un froncement de sourcils de part et d'autre...

Ils étaient en totale opposition, jusque dans le choix de leur boisson gazeuse favorite. Aomine préférait la marque qui avait promu le Père Noël, quant à Kagami, il avait opté pour l'enseigne bleu électrique, là où on aurait légitimement pu croire que ce serait le contraire.

Paradoxe, quand tu nous tiens...

Sans attendre, Aomine attrapa sa canette, interrompant temporairement leur petit combat de sourcils. Il bascula la tête en arrière, yeux fermés et il la vida de son contenu.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud dans l'avion. Lourd même. Et moite. La climatisation semblait cassée de leur côté. Ils voyageaient pourtant en classe affaire mais...

… en tous cas, Kagami, tout comme Aomine, mais dans un tout autre sens, n'en perdait pas une goutte. La pomme d'Adam d'Aomine qui faisant sensuellement du yoyo dans sa gorge était un spectacle des plus inspirants. Kagami se figea et pour enregistrer en lui cette vision du Paradis, nullement conscient du viol mental qu'elle représentait. Le cœur du rouge battait à fond et s'il avait s'agit d'un bolide, nul doute qu'il aurait été arrêté pour excès de vitesse...

Fasciné, hypnotisé et passionné par cette vision angélique, Kagami ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait refermé le poing sur sa propre canette et qu'il la secouait à présent mécaniquement... mimant un geste bien connu, qu'il se serait sans doute empressé d'aller réaliser aux toilettes, si toutefois il avait été assis côté couloir... Parce que là, en toute honnêteté, son bermuda devenait désagréablement étroit...

… Si bien que lorsqu'enfin, il commit l'imprudence de tirer sur la languette de son soda, celui-ci lui explosa élégamment à la figure...

BUKKAKE... !

Oui, mais non...

Parce qu'en vérité, le liquide pétillant assaillit Aomine, se jetant sur son T-shirt ET son jean, de toutes ses forces, tel un geyser saturé en sucres !

« Putain ! » Lâcha le brun contrarié.

Preuve qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, malgré ses réflexes félins.

Pas plus que Kagami, qui, pris de panique, épongea les dégâts avec une des serviettes fort heureusement posées sur son plateau par le personnel naviguant. Aomine eut tôt fait de repousser ses avances... heu non, ses excuses, pour se nettoyer lui-même. Mais déjà, le mal était fait. Kagami pouvait distinctement constater que le T-shirt du brun épousait encore mieux ses formes que précédemment et que l'humidité l'avait rendu à demi-transparent...

Deux perles de chair durcies s'étaient outrageusement dressées contre le tissu, réagissant à la fraîcheur du soda qui s'était déversé sur son torse.

HOLY SHIT.

C'était sans doute – et de loin – la vision la plus érotique dont Kagami avait jamais été témoin dans sa vie. Il en avait la gorge sèche, les yeux qui le brûlaient et les extrémités... qui le démangeaient.

Mais, l'information essentielle qui en découla fut qu'après un examen visuel poussé, il s'avérait qu'Aomine n'avait pas l'ombre d'un piercing accroché aux tétons. Ni au nombril. Ni nulle par ailleurs sur la partie haute de son corps.

Ce qui ne pouvait donc vouloir dire qu'UNE seule chose et pas des moindres...

… que Kagami se serait fait un plaisir de confirmer, si seulement il avait eu le temps de s'attarder sur la partie basse du brun, en le nettoyant là, par exemple. En toute amitié, bien-sûr... Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait pris le moindre plaisir à tamponner amoureusement la partie inférieure d'Aomine pour le sécher...

Aomine était en train de lui parler, d'ailleurs.

Mais Kagami n'entendait rien.

La connexion avec son cerveau ne se faisait pas.

Nul besoin de sortir de Saint-Cyr pour deviner qu'Aomine devait être en train de le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux que son vocabulaire limité contenait, mais... Kagami était aux abonnés absents.

LE NUMERO QUE VOUS DEMANDEZ N'EST PAS ATTRIBUE, VEUILLEZ RAPPELER ULTERIEUREMENT.

Voilà le bandeau qui défilait dans son crâne actuellement.

« Fais chier, ça colle ! Faut que j'aille aux toilettes nettoyer ça... » Déplora le brun.

 _Toilettes... Colle_... Oui, c'est à peu près tout ce que le cerveau embué de désir de Kagami capta.

Cette fois, c'était certain, Aomine allait le détester encore plus. Déjà que leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe, autant dire que cette fois, elles avaient carrément pris du plomb dans l'aile... Il se pourrait même que l'irréparable ait été commis et que Kagami ne parvienne jamais à se racheter aux yeux de son cadet...

Ce serait fort regrettable... vu les sentiments qu'Aomine lui inspirait...

Une bien triste fin que celle-ci...

Adieu espoirs !

Adieu dignité !

Mais alors qu'Aomine se levait pour exécuter son machiavélique plan de nettoyage/séchage, les Dieux les plus pervers semblèrent se liguer pour voler au secours de Kagami !

Une secousse fit trembler l'avion et envoya valser Aomine droit sur les genoux de son rival préféré !

 _« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez regagner vos sièges, nous traversons actuellement une zone de turbulences... Nous vous recommandons de rester assis et d'attacher vos ceintures. »_

Mais qu'importe le message, parce que Kagami avait Aomine là, contre son corps, à seulement quelques centimètres de distance... Il sentait son poids rassurant sur lui, son souffle contre sa nuque, son regard apeuré plongé dans le sien...

…. et son postérieur pressé contre son érec...

OH MERDE !

Non, non, non ! Ca n'allait pas du tout ça ! Pourvu qu'Aomine ne sente rien ! Raaah mais bien-sûr qu'il sentait quelque chose, comment ne pas sentir ce MACHIN gros et dur, logé pile entre ses fesses ?

Et Kuroko, qui se trouvait dans la même rangée qu'eux, se pencha un peu en avant pour s'adresser directement aux deux fauves, semblant vouloir rajouter une couche à cette situation déjà très inconfortable.

« Aomine-kun, tu as entendu ? Il faut que tu retournes t'asseoir sur ton siège... Alors descends des genoux de Kagami-kun, sinon vous allez mourir. »

« Pffff... n'importe quoi, on va pas crever juste pour un petit coup de vent ! » S'énerva Aomine, semblant faire complètement abstraction de ce qui se pressait intrusivement contre le bas de ses reins.

« Kuroko a raison, il pourrait s'agir d'un courant d'air de nature à mettre en péril notre vol. » Rappela Midorima, qui lisait justement un article sur les conditions atmosphériques dans le domaine de l'aéronautique.

… Ouais, bah en attendant, ce qui était en péril, c'était l'amour propre de Kagami... Il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir se regarder dans une glace après ce déplorable incident ! Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il contrôlait ses réactions physiologiques, mais tout de même ! Ce na l'empêchait pas d'éprouver une certaine honte partiellement provoquée par les diktats de la société...

Aomine rampa jusqu'à son siège sans demander son reste et il se mit en PLS... mains sur la tête, recroquevillé en position foetale. Il avait beau jouer les durs, Aomine n'en restait pas moins un grand enfant, effrayé à l'idée que sa vie puisse s'achever prématurément.

Et Kagami, dans un geste d'abnégation ultime, caressa doucement le bras d'Aomine pour l'apaiser. Surpris, le brun tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa timidement. Puis sans un mot, Kagami prit la main du brun, sans attendre son accord... Simplement dans le but de le rassurer... et de lui montrer qu'il était là. Le tigre plongea dans le regard bleu nuit d'Aomine et il le soutint, sans s'en détourner...

Et comme sur le terrain, la magie opéra à nouveau entre eux. Ce simple geste suffit à soulager les craintes d'Aomine... et il s'accrocha au regard de Kagami comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Le roux leva alors une main vers le visage d'Aomine et il la posa doucement sur sa joue, la caressant délicatement. Et alors que leurs lèvres allaient se sceller en un baiser...

« Hmmm... Mine-chine, tu sens bon le sucre... Ca me donne envie de te lécher... partout... » Fit une voix familière.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dure « Nerunerune », une énorme tête se glissa entre eux, arrachant une cri de stupeur à Kagami.

La bulle de coton se brisa...

Dire qu'ils allaient s'embrasser...

« Mukkun ! Retourne t'asseoir, c'est dangereux ! » Le rappela à l'ordre Momoi.

« Mais euuuh... » Pesta le violet, avant de retourner à sa place.

Et l'avion se stabilisa... et Aomine se tourna à nouveau de son côté, ignorant Kagami. Kagami fit donc de même, sans reparler à Aomine pendant le reste du trajet.

* * *

L'avion arriva finalement à bon port, à l'heure, sans incident majeur à signaler.

Et la première chose qui les frappa fut l'éblouissant soleil qui éclairait l'île.

La GoM se rendit donc le cœur léger jusqu'au comptoir où ils devaient récupérer leurs valises.

Malheureusement...

Une des valises de Kise restait introuvable. Adieu produits de luxe hors de prix ! Adieu marques françaises si raffinées ! Quant à l'unique valise de Murasakibara, elle était également aux abonnés absents. Remarquez que ça n'aurait pas dérangé Aomine qu'on perde la sienne, parce de toute façon « devoir rester à poil, ça ne me gêne pas, moi j'ai rien à cacher. » Et tant pis pour les autres. Kagami déplora donc profondément que la valise d'Aomine soit arrivée saine et saine... parce que cette histoire de piercing continuait à le turlupiner...

Heureusement...

Momoi répliqua que si Aomine tenait tant que cela à se pavaner aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, il y avait une petite crique naturiste non loin de là où ils étaient censés être hébergés... Comment le savait-elle ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'Akashi lui avait fait l'honneur d'être la seule à qui il avait divulgué l'emplacement de leur camp... En tous les cas, cette information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd... Kagami fut tout ouïe !

…. Quant à Kise, il pleurnichait à présent chaudement sur l'épaule de Midorima, qui regretta de ne pas avoir amené de parapluie et argua que, de toute façon, s'ils avaient la poisse, c'était uniquement « parce qu'on m'a confisqué mon objet du jour à la douane ! »

Murasakibara, de son côté, était dans une telle rage qu'il failli rejouer le générique de « l'Attaque des Titans » dans l'aéroport.

Mais par un coup de chance inespérée, il s'avéra que la valise du géant était simplement restée coincée dans la soute et grâce au sens des négociations légendaire d'Akashi, Murasakibara fut en mesure de récupérer son bien. Et après une rapide vérification pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait pas un seul bonbon, la bande se rendit jusqu'au point de départ des bus. Or, Akashi, le chef d'expédition, leur apprit que l'endroit où ils se rendaient était situé à l'écart, dans un espace privé et que, par conséquent, il n'y avait qu'une seule navette par jour pour y aller. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait absolument pas la rater...

… Ce qui manqua de se produire. Et ce que Midorima ne manqua pas de mettre, une fois de plus, sur le compte de son objet fétiche lâchement arraché à son giron !

Et voici que ce troupeau coloré se lança à vive allure dans une course poursuite effrénée avec l'autocar sensé les déposer au bon endroit. Par je ne sais quel miracle tout droit sorti d'une fiction du samedi après-midi sur M6, les jeunes parvinrent à rattraper leur navette et ils grimpèrent tous dedans, essoufflés, mais heureux. Bon, sauf Kise qui, dans la précipitation, avait encore paumé une valise de plus... Heureusement qu'il en avait pris trois au départ hein... 30% de réussite, ce n'est déjà pas si mal...

Cependant, leur répit fut de bien courte durée, parce que lorsque Midorima insista pour recompter ses charmantes têtes (faussement) blondes, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il en manquait une à l'appel.

« KEVIN ! »

…. Ou plutôt...

...Kuroko...

Encore.

Et toujours !

Philosophe, le petit fantôme était resté sur le pas de l'aéroport, milkshake vanille à la main.

« Au moins cette fois, ils ne m'ont pas oublié avant de prendre l'avion. Ils s'améliorent. »

Bon bah, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se rendent compte de sa disparition et qu'ils reviennent le chercher...

Si toutefois, ils y parvenaient avant la tombée de la nuit...

* * *

… Et ce fut justement à la tombée de la nuit, qu'épuisés par toutes leurs péripéties et le fait d'avoir dû rebrousser chemin pour aller chercher Kuroko, plus le combo stop en camion de routier sans climatisation par près de trente cinq degrés à l'ombre, ils parvinrent finalement à destination. Les derniers kilomètres avaient été particulièrement périlleux et difficiles, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre moyen de transport qu'un vieux tacot, conduit par un pêcheur encore plus vieux.

Tacot... pêcheur...

Des dizaines de poulpes étaient chargés dans la remorque de la camionnette où avaient pris place les Miracles...

Et par cette chaleur, l'odeur était irrespirable...

Momoi et Kise crièrent.

Aomine dit que ça lui rappelait des hentai toutes ces tentacules et Murasakibara s'en moqua. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de dévorer ses confiseries.

Le soleil s'était couché il y avait une vingtaine de minutes et leurs estomacs commençaient à crier famine.

Heureusement, Akashi, qui savait motiver ses soldats, leur promit un délicieux repas chaud (surtout pas composé de fruits de mers...), en leur confiant que l'hôtel donnait sur une plage préservée, quasi déserte et sans vis-à-vis. Il suffisait d'ouvrir la porte pour avoir les pieds dans le sable. C'était donc dans ce cadre privilégié qu'ils allaient passer leurs courtes vacances et Akashi avait tenu à garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Apparemment, cet hôtel était la dernière acquisition immobilière en date de son père. Il n'avait pas encore été réhabilité et donc, personne ne l'avait encore testé. Akashi s'était donc proposé de faire en avant-première et de faire un retour précis à son père sur les améliorations et autres travaux à mener. C'était donc une excellente opportunité pour se rendre utile, tout en conciliant l'utile à l'agréable.

Sauf qu'en arrivant devant le bâtiment en question, la seule et unique bonne surprise qui fut au rendez-vous était que, vu de l'extérieur tout du moins, la bâtisse ne semblait pas délabrée...

...En revanche, ce qui était nettement moins plaisant...

C'était les néons roses et bleus criards qui clignotaient fiévreusement sur la façade du bâtiment, éclairant la silhouette d'une pin-up aux jambes relevées de manière équivoque. Les lumières agressives avaient de quoi rendre un aveugle épileptique... Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, on pouvait encore lire très clairement l'ancien nom de l'établissement (ne laissait plus aucun doute quant à sa nature sulfureuse...) : « _Sodome et Gomorhe_ ».

Les habitués de clubs échangistes ou libertins, apprécieront...

« Heu Akashi... ton daron nous a invités à dormir dans un club de _strip tease_... ? » Lança Aomine, surpris... en bien ! « Haaaan j'y crois pas, comment c'est trop cool ! »

Enfin... pour être exact, c'était plutôt un _Love Hotel_ , dans la plus pure tradition de ceux-ci.

« Hmm... on dirait une sucette géante avec toutes ces couleurs vives... » Trancha Murasakibara, l'écume aux lèvres et le ventre vide.

Et le pauvre Akashi avait beau lire et relire sa carte, pas de doute possible, c'était bien là !

Là qu'ils allaient passer tout leur séjour !

L'héritier ne savait plus où se mettre !

LA DECEPTION... !

…. Enfin pas pour tout le monde, puisqu'Aomine était déjà en train de prendre des photos avait toute la fierté qui le caractérisait avant l'exécution d'un mauvais coup...

« Baaaahh... on n'a qu'à entrer, moi j'suis trop naze pour faire demi-tour, de toute façon... » Abdiqua Kagami, du sable plein des baskets.

« Je suis d'accord avec Kagami. Le centre ville se trouve beaucoup trop loin et nous sommes tous exténués et affamés. De plus, en cette saison, tous les hôtels de la région doivent afficher complets. Mieux vaut donc dormir ici ce soir et décider ensemble de ce que nous ferons demain, à tête reposée. » Exposa sagement Midorima.

« Oui et puis, si ça se trouve, c'est pas si terrible que ça à l'intérieur ! » Essaya de (se) rassurer Kise.

Ah.

Aha.

S'ils savaient, les pauvres...

En vérité, c'était encore PIRE dedans...

Ils n'avaient encore rien vu...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pout ce premier chapitre !**

 **Si vous avez survécu jusque là, quelques explications s'imposent...**

 **Tout d'abord, merci d'être resté jusque là. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic sera courte, pas plus de deux ou trois chapitres. Pas folle la guêpe, c'est pour ça que je ne les ai faits partir que quatre jours dans l'histoire... pour éviter que ça traîne en longueur ! Comme je vous le disais en début de chapitre, ça ne devait être qu'un _one shot_ , mais comme bien souvent avec moi, c'est parti en cacahuète total ! Je me suis laissée porter par l'inspiration et mon imagination, pas toujours du meilleur goût, ce qui a donné ce cocktail explosif !**

 **Pour la petite histoire, je suis passée par pas mal de stades avant de me décider à écrire cette fic... Il y a de cela deux jours, j'ai eu l'idée directrice suivante : "Aomine a un piercing sur une partie de son corps et c'est un secret." Je me suis dit que bien souvent, plus une intringue est simple et sans fioriture et plus elle est efficace. Je me suis donc lancée à corps perdu dans l'écriture de ce chapitre ! Au départ, c'était censé être du "WakaAo", puis, je me suis rendue compte que cette histoire était finalement plus adaptée à du "KagaAo"... Ce n'est donc que partie remise, car je tiens ABSOLUMENT à écrire un jour un véritable Wakamatsu x Aomine !**

 **Ensuite, même si le récit se focalise sur Aomine et (surtout) Kagami, au début, dans ma tête, il n'était sensé se concentrer sur eux. La GoM ne devait y faire qu'une rapide et anecdotique apparition... et on voit ce que ça a donné, hein... Voilà, voilà... c'est heu, comment dire...? Ce sont les aléas de la fanfiction. Hmm... oui, c'est ça, on va dire que c'est ça... mouiii...**

 **GoM en roue libre x KagaAo...**

 **Et c'est pas fini, c'est moi qui vous le dis !**

 **Ca fait du bien de se lâcher et j'en avais besoin !**

 **Alors fatalement, j'ai été obligée de forcir le trait de certains personnages et j'espère que leurs fans m'en excuseront, c'est fait avec tout le respect et la gentillesse possibles, promis ;) (et Kise, je te LOVE, ok ? Mais j'aime tellement faire de toi ma victime. Et Midorima aussi. Encore plus, même) Mais je préfère tout de même, prévenir au cas où ça ne serait pas assez évident pour tout le monde... Le btu de cette fic n'est pas d'offenser quelqu'un, non, surtout pas ! Je veux juste vous filer la banane ! Alors forcément, ça passera ici par un Kuroko "troll", un Aomine "cochon", un Kagami "concon", un Kise un peu "pleurnichard" et Midorima "gardien de prison".  
**

 **Celles qui ont l'habitude de me lire auront sans doute décelés de ci, de là quelques easter eggs/références... mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...!**

 **Pardon. Déso, pas déso...**

 **A part ça... j'ai le sentiment que le début du chapitre est en décallage TOTAL avec le reste, beaucoup moins sérieux... hmm... mais pour ça non plus, je ne m'excuse pas ! ^^**

 **Pour terminer, (parce que waaaah c'est un long "blabla" de fin de chapitre !) je dirai que cette fic est un peu la "jumelle maléfique" de "Magical Dick", dans le sens où cette fois, je voulais m'essayer à une inversion des rôles ! Je souhaitais voir ce qui se passait avec un Kagami amoureux et un Aomine "indifférent" (enfin, inaccessible, du moins dans un premier temps) et croyez-moi, ça a été riche d'enseignements !**

 **Bref, je ne vous spoile pas la suite et je vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir... La suite sera certainement postée demain ou lundi, selon vos retours et mon inspiration.**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit coucou. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça peut me donner d'autres idées/orientations pour le prochain chapitre ! En espérant que ce joyeux foutoir vous ait plu...  
**

 **P.S. : Oui, l'image de couv' représente bien le TORSE d'Aomine. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est gratuit. Plaisir d'offrir, joie de recevoir.**

 **Bisou tout plein !**


	2. The Bedroom Trip

**Hello !**

 **Ohhhh un jour de retard, la vilaine !**

 **Bon... j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... c'est un peu court, mais il fallait que je "coupe" maintenant, sinon, on était parti pour 30 pages ! (et bordel... cette fic sera plus longue que prévu... bah voilà, je m'emballe, comme toujours !)**

 **Ah oui... l'histoire de la pénurie de pommes de terre au Japon... c'est une histoire vraie ! J'ai vu ça cette semaine et j'ai immédiatement pensé à Mura... Il fallait que je le place !**

* * *

Déjà bien éprouvés par ce début de voyage particulièrement folklorique, la célèbre Génération des Miracles + Kagami, pénétrèrent dans nouvelle acquisition de la famille Akashi. Et il était amusant de remarquer que le groupe avançait en rangs serrés et que tout naturellement, Akashi et Midorima menaient l'expédition. Les estomacs gargouillaient, les paupières étaient lourdes et Murasakibara venait d'entamer son avant avant avant avant avant avant... dernier paquet de riz soufflé au chocolat.

Autant dire que le temps jouait en leur défaveur.

Tous n'avaient qu'une hâte (même si leur ordre des priorités différait quelque peu) : se remplir la panse, un suppo et hop, tout le monde au lit !

Courageusement, Akashi (le responsable de tout ce bordel, rappelons-le !) s'avança seul jusqu'au comptoir désert qui faisait office de réception. Pendant ce temps, ses amis (ces lâcheurs...) vagabondaient dans le hall. Kise regardait avec émerveillement le véritable lustre en cristal qui pendait au plafond (se demandant au passage s'il rendrait bien dans sa chambre...), quant à Kuroko, ce dernier admirait avec Momoi les décorations romantico-gothiques qui juraient un peu avec la peinture rose framboise ornant les murs.

Kagami avait pris place sur une chaise près de l'entrée, Murasakibara léchait ses doigts dégoulinants de chocolat et Midorima s'était adossé à un mur, juste à côté d'une immense plante verte. Ayant la même couleur de feuillage, il était difficile de distinguer l'adolescent et le végétal avec certitude. Aomine, lui, s'extasiait sur le quantité non-négligeable de parfums différents que proposait le distributeur de préservatifs et lubrifiants en libre service...

« Bonsoir, il y a quelqu'un ? »

Akashi Seijuro, cinquième du nom, s'étonna qu'aucun serviteur, heu pardon... « garçon d'étage » (c'est presque la même chose, seul l'uniforme change) n'accourt prendre leurs valises. Il était pourtant CERTAIN que Père avait prévenu le personnel de l'hôtel de leur venue. Certes, ils avaient un peu de retard... juste quatre heures, mais bon, on ne va pas chipoter non plus, hein ! N'appréciant guère qu'une personne de son origine sociale ne soit pas traitée avec les égards lui étant dus, Akashi s'excita LEGEREMENT sur la sonnette qui trônait fièrement sur le comptoir en bois... recouvert d'une bande de velours bleu roi du meilleur effet.

Et vu la façon dont il maltraita, pardon, mitrailla le bouton, nul doute que le rouge devait être imbattable aux jeux video, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de matraquer les touches. La fameuse scène de la torture dans « Metal Gear Solid » (dont mes doigts se souviennent encore avec horreur...) n'avait même pas du laisser la moindre petite ampoule sur ses mains parfaites !

Tandis qu'Akashi jouait donc à « Hokuto no Ken » avec la sonnerie (« Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu es déjà mort... »), chacun poursuivait, à sa manière, la découverte des lieux.

« Tu crois que c'est un ancien manoir hanté, Kurokocchi ? »

A cette hypothèse, les deux lumières du petit fantôme blêmirent.

« A mon avis, il s'agit plutôt d'un ancien manoir _Playboy._.. » Corriga Midorima, étonnamment bien renseigné sur la question.

« 'A' comme 'Abricot', 'B' comme 'Banane', 'C' comme 'Carotte... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dai-chan ? »

« Je révise mon alphabet, ça ne se voit pas... ? » Répondit-il, toujours planté devant le distributeur d'accessoires sexuels.

« Dai-chan ! Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est cochon ! » Le réprimanda son amie, en essayant de l'éloigner de cet objet diabolique.

« Raaaah mais fous-moi la paix, Satsuki ! »

« Oooohh... y en a même un au saumon, mon préféré... » Bava Murasakibara, qui les avait rejoints.

« Heu... t'es quand même au courant que c'est pas comestible, Murasakibara ? » Demanda Kagami, gêné.

« Ah bon ? A quoi ça sert alors tous ces goûts ? »

Heeeeeeeu comment dire... ? Rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux (qui était déjà rouge, ça tombait bien...), Kagami se tourna, paniqué, vers Midorima, dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'aide. Après tout, le vert était un peu le « Prof » des « Sept Nains », alors c'était à lui de s'y coller ! Malheureusement, s'occuper de l'éducation sexuelle du titan était au dessus des maigres forces de Midorima à cette heure-ci.

« C'est toi qui as commencé à lui dire que ça ne se mangeait pas, alors débrouille-toi tout seul pour lui expliquer le reste. » L'envoya balader le vert.

« Oh... il y a écrit 'extra lubrifié' sur cette sucette, ça veut dire qu'elle glisse plus facilement dans la bouche ? »

 _Sucette..._

 _Glisse..._

 _Bouche..._

Ouais, ouais, c'est ça...

Toutafé.

« Ahahaha trop fort Mura ! Comment t'as deviné ? » Eclata de rire la panthère, amusée par la logique de son ami.

« J'ai entendu un bruit ! » Paniqua Kise, se cachant bravement derrière Kuroko. « Ca venait de derrière le comptoir ! »

Il en fallait plus pour impressionner Kuroko, heureusement.

Akashi se pencha alors au dessus de la séparation pour identifier la cause du bruit et... brusquement, un type jaillit de derrière le comptoir. Enfin, « jaillir » était un bien grand mot ! Disons plutôt qu'il sembla pousser comme un champignon, effrayant même Akashi au passage, qui recula d'un pas. Il s'agissait d'un vieux papy aux cheveux longs, mais crâne chauve, vêtu d'un costume de majordome avec queue de pie, gants blancs et nœud papillon autour du cou. Les cernes qui avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux semblaient avoir été dessinées avec de la cendre, vu leur couleur grisâtre peu rassurante.

« Bonsoir. » Fit-il simplement, avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Oh... regarde Kuro-chin, y a ton père... »

« Hiiii ! Un fantôme ! Je le savais ! » S'affola Kise, se rongeant les ongles.

« Mais non, crétin, si c'était un fantôme, on verrait à travers ! » Précisa Aomine, professionnel en matière de détection spectrale.

C.Q.F.D. Mon cher Watson !

 _If there's somethin' weird_  
 _And it don't look good_  
 _Who you gonna call?_  
 _Ghostbus... Aomine !_

« A mon avis, c'est un zombie. » Rectifia Kuroko.

« On dirait plutôt la créature de Frankenstein. » Renifla sèchement Midorima, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Sa façon à lui de dire « même pas peur ! »

« Moi, je trouve qu'il ressemble plus à un de ces acteurs porno des années 70... »

Tous se tournèrent vers Aomine, en haussant des sourcils. Finalement Kagami secoua la tête.

« Heu ouais... bien-sûûûûr... bref, on va pas passer trois heures à débattre sur ce pauvre gars... »

« Surtout devant lui. Ca ne se fait pas. » Ajouta Kuroko en sirotant à nouveau son milkshake.

En tous cas, pas un seul d'entre eux ne se proposa d'aller aider Akashi cette fois. Qu'il gère tout seul son employé bizarre... parce que là, ça commençait vraiment à ressembler à un _remake_ érotique de « La Famille Addams »...

Murasakibara étouffa un bâillement et Kise, ainsi que Momoi, resta bien posté derrière Kuroko, lorsque le type leur demanda de le suivre... On ne savait jamais. Peut-être allaient se retrouver enfermés dans une cave, obligés à tourner dans une _sex tape_ sordide ou découpés en morceaux, avec leurs organes vendus au marché noir...

« Ah merde, cette saloperie me gratte... » Pesta tout à coup Aomine.

Et bien que cette phrase resta inaperçue pour tous, elle fila directement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Kagami. Avalant difficilement sa salive, le roux fit immédiatement le lien avec le fameux _piercing_ du brun... dont l'emplacement restait toujours à déterminer... Alors ce n'était vraiment pas un _fake_ ! Ce joyau était bien là, quelque part, ne demandant qu'à être découvert ! Et bien entendu, l'idée qu'Aomine ait lâché cette phrase de manière tout sauf fortuite, n'effleura aucunement l'esprit saturé en images salaces de Kagami.

Mais évidemment, l'américain ne pouvait pas JUSTE s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un couloir, attraper Aomine et le pousser jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche pour procéder à une dissection en règles ! Décidant de prendre son mal en patience, bien qu'il soit de nouveau intrigué par cette chasse à la perle sur l'huître bronzée appelée Daiki, Kagami suivait le mouvement. Le petit vieux au dos voûté comme le Bossu de Notre Madame (ou un truc du genre, Kagami n'était plus tellement sûr du nom de ce bouquin chiant comme une gargouille...) déambulait lentement dans les couloirs qui menaient à l'étage. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'hôtel était un véritable labyrinthe.

Une chienne n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses petits et l'as de Seirin pensa un moment qu'il aurait sans doute été plus aisé de poster des panneaux directionnels le long des murs, voire même de dessiner des flèches sur le sol pour ne pas se perdre. Akashi, partageant sans doute secrètement son avis, avait même sorti un calepin, sur lequel il griffonnait indications et autres pistes d'améliorations à mener.

Soudain, Kagami sentit une désagréable sensation dans sa nuque, comme un courant d'air... chaud... Et si Kise avait raison ? Et si cet endroit était hanté par des esprits farceurs ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas en sécurité, ici ! Le rouge se figea sur place, perdant le reste du groupe momentanément.

Et évidemment, à aucun moment, ne lui vint l'idée de simplement se retourner pour vérifier ce qui provoquait ces picotements le long de sa colonne vertébrale...

« Bouh ! »

« Ahhhh ! » Couina Kagami en faisant un de ses bonds légendaires, qui manqua de lui faire toucher le plafond.

« Hahah ! Bah alors Bakagami, on s'est fait dessus ? Et ne m'dis pas que cette petite odeur suspecte qui vient de toi, c'est JUSTE de la peur... J'parie que t'as tâché ton froc, alors j'espère pour toi que t'en as un de rechange...»

« Enfoiré d'Aomine... ! »

Le rouge serra les dents en constatant qu'à un moment, Aomine était passé derrière lui et qu'il en avait profité pour essayer de lui foutre les chocottes. Avec succès. Quand exactement ? Mystère. Sans doute quelque part entre le moment où Kagami s'était imaginé enduire le corps tout entier d'Aomine avec du lubrifiant saveur « poulet rôti » et l'instant où le rouge s'était dit qu'il prendrait bien un bain de minuit en tête-à-tête avec lui. Leurs chamailleries forcèrent d'ailleurs Murasakibara à s'arrêter sans prévenir, puisqu'il les suivait de près. Et Midorima, qui fermait la marche, se cogna le nez violemment dans le dos du titan.

« ABRUTIS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ENCORE !? »

« C'est lui qui me fait chier ! » Râla Kagami.

« Ouais... 'chier', c'est le mot... littéralement... ahaha ! » Se moqua Aomine, fier de sa blague.

Il était facile de surprendre Kagami, lorsque ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. C'était quelque chose que le brun avait déjà remarqué et dont il n'hésitait pas à tirer avantage.

« A quoi tu pensais Kaga-chin ? Moi, j'ai faim... »

« Nooon sans rire, on ne s'en serait jamais douté ! En même temps, tu as toujours faim ! » Lui rappela Midorima.

« J'y peux rien si j'ai un métabolisme rapide. Et si j'arrête de manger, je risque de tomber en hypoglycémie et après, je serai obligé d'hiberner comme un ours... »

« N'importe quoi... »

L'intello de service roula des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle équipe de bras cassés...

… Ah oui, mais en fait non, il savait déjà...

ON LUI AVAIT PRIS SON OBJET CHANCEUX A L'AEROPORT, VOILA POURQUOI !

« Si seulement on ne m'avait pas pris ma brique... je comprends à présent pourquoi c'était l'objet porte-bonheur du jour... Pour que je puisse vous ASSOMER avec ! J'en ai assez de vous, alors le prochain qui s'arrête sans une bonne raison, je lui SHOOTE ma valise en pleine tête !»

« Mido-chin, est-ce que manger ça compte comme une bonne raison ? »

« Non ! Parce que tu peux le faire en marchant, tu n'es pas obligé de t'arrêter pour ça ! »

« Alors que suppose que se pisser dessus non plus, puisque Kagami vient de le faire là... »

« Ta gueule Aho ! Dois-je te rappeler qui flippait dans l'avion ? »

« Dépêchez-vous de vous remettre en route, sinon on va perdre les autres ! »

« Et ceux qui sont à la traîne se font toujours assassiner en premier dans les films d'horreur... » Leur rappela gentiment Murasakibara.

« Exactement. Alors avancez, si vous ne voulez pas que je commette un homicide volontaire ! » Menaça Midorima, en prenant son plus bel air de maîtresse d'école constipée.

« En plus, je suis bientôt à cours de boulettes au chocolat... et si ça arrive, c'est moi qui vous tue en vous écrasant... »

« Tsss... connard d'Aomine, tu te crois drôle avec tes blagues ? »

« Ouep, drôle à en crever. Ah ben tiens, tu vois... on vient de trouver la raison de ma future mort ! »

« Si seulement... »

Le groupe tourna alors à droite et la couleur des murs alternait toujours savamment entre bleu et rose... Non, franchement, c'était du meilleur effet.

« Quel endroit distingué ! » Commenta Kise, dont on commençait sérieusement à questionner les goûts.

Autant dire que pour un mannequin _fashion victim_ comme lui, ça craignait un peu du boudin... Akashi raya d'ailleurs son nom de son petit bloc-notes. Ben ouais, mieux valait exclure le blond du comité de consultation... Son avis risquait de fausser la donne, tant Kise semblait sous le charme de l'endroit. Il faut dire que le décor était insolite, comme tout droit sorti de Disneyland...

Un Disneyland pour adultes, en l'occurrence...

D'ailleurs, avaient-ils le droit d'être ici ?

Probablement pas, vu qu'ils étaient encore mineurs...

En tous cas, pour Aomine, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait ! Il avait toujours souhaité venir dans un de ces établissements réputés pour leurs gadgets improbables. La panthère se demandait d'ailleurs si le distributeur de l'entrée était l'ultime relique trahissant le passé sulfureux de l'hôtel ou si d'autres surprises de ce genre l'attendaient au détour d'un couloir peu emprunté...

Kagami, de son côté, ne se remettait toujours pas de cette histoire de piercing... Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de le VOIR et surtout, surtouuuuut de le TOUCHER. Ouais, parce que juste l'apercevoir n'était clairement pas suffisant... Ce serait un peu comme se recevoir une gifle en étant sourd : on n'aurait que la moitié du plaisir !

Cette révélation obsédait à présent le rouge... Il DEVAIT trouver un moyen de...

« Vos chambres sont ici. » Indiqua la voix morne du vieillard.

« Très bien, merci. Que tout le monde vienne près de moi pour les attributions. » Appela Akashi.

Et vu sa posture de petit chef, Kagami imagina un instant qu'il allait sortir un truc du genre _« Campeurs, Campeuses, au rapport ! Rassemblement !»_ Ce qui aurait sûrement été éminament plus efficace, parce que là... les adolescents étaient plutôt dissipés et ce, malgré l'autorité naturelle du capitaine des Miracles.

C'est ainsi que Midorima décida d'intervenir à l'aide d'un... SIFFLET !?

Non mais, sérieusement ?

Ils étaient quoi, des clébards, maintenant !?

« Un peu de discipline ! Ecoutez ce qu'Akashi a à vous dire ! »

Ils se tournèrent sagement en direction dudit Akashi, qui ressemblait un peu à un haut dignitaire de l'armée Japonaise, flanqué de son général (Midorima) à ses côtés. C'était d'ailleurs la place naturelle de Midorima, qui avait même retrouvé des couleurs pour l'occasion.

« Je vous remercie de votre attention. Donc, concernant la répartition des cinq chambres... »

« Répartition ? » Beugla Aomine, sourcils froncés. « Hey ! On m'avait pas parlé de ça ! J'croyais qu'on en avait une chacun, moi ! »

« Je regrette Aomine, mais seules cinq chambres sont ouvertes au public, pour le moment. Veuillez cependant garder à l'esprit que la décoration n'est en rien définitive...»

Ah ben.

Il faisait bien de le préciser...

Parce que...

« Momoi disposera bien évidemment d'une chambre pour elle toute seule. »

Voici qui était fort galant... Et pas du goût de tout le monde, apparemment...

« Heeey pourquoi elle a une chambre pour elle toute seule ? Parce que c'est une fille ? Ah bah bravo le sexisme ! Et puis ça va la fausse pudeur, hein, on tous déjà vu sa culotte plus d'une fois ! En plus, demain, elle sera en maillot de bain, c'est de l'hypocrisie de... »

« Laferme Aomine ! » Le somma Midorima, qui n'avait jamais aperçu les sous-vêtements de la jeune fille, LUI !

Il souffla donc (par vengeance, à n'en point douter !) dans ce satané sifflet qui leur vrilla les tympans.

… Ce qui valut au bleu un regard assassin de la part de tous ses camarades...

C'était vraiment un coup à se faire détester par tout le monde. Pas Midorima, non, mais Aomine, qui osait se dresser contre le vert et donc, leur attirait ces mélodieux sifflements... Il est toujours plus facile de protester contre les conséquences, que de s'attaquer à la véritable cause, parait-il... et cette fois n'y faisait pas exception...

« Je disais donc... Momoi aura droit à sa propre chambre. Je disposerai également de la mienne. »

« Tsss... comme par hasard... tout ça parce que c'est le fils du patron... pfffff... pistonné, va... » Chuchota Aomine, avec toute la discrétion qu'on lui connaît...

C'est-à-dire, aucune.

Mais bon, passons... Ca semblait assez logique. Un empereur ne se mélange pas à la plèbe, que diantre !

« Et les chambres restantes ? » Demanda doucement Kise.

« Oh. Midorima et moi nous n'avons rien décidé les concernant. Vous êtes libres choisir le binôme de votre choix. Sachez cependant que toutes les chambres sont identiques. »

« Binôme ? »

« Oui, ça veut dire qu'on doit se mettre deux par deux, Kagami-kun. »

« Donc... y a deux lits dans chaque chambre, si j'ai bien compris ? »

« On n'a jamais dit ça, baka... juste que nous serons deux à partager la chambre ! » Rectifia Midorima.

Et la nuance était... cruciale.

Kise et Kagami échangèrent un regard interloqué. Mais bien vite, ils comprirent leur douleur lorsque Kuroko ouvrit la porte de la première chambre...

Plutôt étroite, celle-ci disposait cependant d'un grand lit deux places en forme de cœur rose pétant. Le papier peint était le même que celui du hall et il y avait également une immense armoire face au lit. Détail insolite, qui suscita d'ailleurs chez certains bien des interrogations, un miroir géant se trouvait également au plafond.

« Oh putain ! » Lâcha Aomine.

Ca dépassait toutes ses espérances là et de LOIN !

« Waouhhh ! Je veux le même miroir dans ma chambre ! » S'exclama Kise, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Et tant pis pour le lustre...

… Avant de se raviser instantanément.

Enfin, peut-être.

« Mais heu... à quoi ça sert, au juste... ? »

Ahhh l'innocence !

Qu'Aomine s'apprêtait à souiller de ses gros sabots plein de caca...

La panthère attrapa sa proie par la nuque et lui glissa quelques cochoncetés à l'oreille, que je censurerai ici pour des raisons évidentes. Sachez néanmoins qu'elles firent rougir le blond, qui n'était pourtant pas un ignorant... On ne fréquente pas Aomine pendant des années sans que cela ne laisse des séquelles à l'amour propre... ou à d'autres endroits, plus intimes...

Pas impressionné pour un sou, Kagami se porta volontaire pour « tester » la literie. Il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit et... s'enfonça légèrement dedans.

« Merde, c'est un matelas à eau ! »

« Non, c'est vrai ? Mais c'est trop bien ! » S'enthousiasma Momoi en sautant dessus à son tour.

C'était plutôt agréable et confortable comme sensation.

Totalement validé et adopté du côté de la rose.

Kagami, par contre, émettait quelques réserves, étant donné qu'il avait du mal à se redresser. Ce matelas semblait vouloir l'absorber vivant, comme des sables mouvants ! C'était flippant !

« Viens tester, Midorin ! »

« Non merci, sans façon... »

« Allez, fais pas ta prude ! C'est marrant, tu vas voir ! » Ricana Aomine en l'envoyant valdinguer dans le lit.

STRIKE.

Le vert trébucha sur Kagami, qui commençait à peine à se sortir des griffes de ce lit satanique... Momoi éclata de rire, roulant de joie sur le matelas, tandis que les deux adolescents essayaient tant bien que mal de s'extirper de cette mélasse fibreuse... Mais leurs membres emmêlés les empêchaient de trouver la sortie... et comme si cela ne suffisait pas à leur alimenter leur détresse, Aomine s'approcha du lit à son tour, prenant bien soin de le contourner... Puis, une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la tête de lit, il appuya sur l'énorme bouton rouge qui l'ornait et semblait crier _« APPUIE-MOI DESSUS, BEAU BRUN ! »_ (un peu à la manière de ce petit flacon dans « Alice au Pays des Merveilles, sur lequel on pouvait lire : _« Bois-moi. »_ ).

Et là, ce fut le drame...

Tout alla très vite.

« Kagaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Ahhh Midooooo tu m'écrases bordeeeeel ! »

« Ahahaha ! Hihihihi ! Ca touuuuuuuuuuurne ! » Riait Momoi, ravie.

Et effectivement, les lois de la métaphysique donnèrent raison à la jeune fille, puisque la pièce semblait effectivement s'être mise à tourner follement autour d'eux...

« Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire, ne touchez pas au lit, il est doté d'un mécanisme qui... »

Kagami n'eut même pas besoin d'écouter le rester de la phrase d'Akashi pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Mais ce que le rouge s'était bien abstenu de leur dire, en revanche, c'est que le déclenchement de ce mécanisme rotatif engendra également un spectacle son et lumière avec saxophone lascif (digne d'un _best of_ de Barry White...) et la projection de faisceaux en forme de cœurs partout sur les murs.

« Je... je vais vomir... » Prévint Kagami, couché en PLS sur le ventre.

Kuroko, qui entre temps s'était assis dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, jambes croisées et téléphone à la main, déclara :

« Hop, directement sur Facebook. »

Et clic. Il les prit en photo sous toutes les coutures et angles possibles, à la fois grâcieux et improbables.

« Kuroko, je vais t'étranglerrrr aaahhhh ! » Cria Midorima, toujours empêtré dans les remous du matelas.

« Takao-kun 'aime ça'. » Déclara monotonement le fantôme.

« J'ai le mal de mer... » Ajouta Kagami, aussi vert que la chevelure du shooter.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé pour ses vacances.

Adieu Aomine tout nu.

Adieu plage, adieu coquillages...

Adieu joli petit piercing tout meugnon et adorab'...

« Bah alors Kagami, on n'a pas le pied marin ? Pffff... petite nature va, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas me battre au basket ! »

« … Quel rapport avec le basket ? On va jouer sur un bateau, p'têtre ? Pis j't'ai déjà battu je te raaaaappelle ! »

« Bah, c'était un coup de chance ! N'espère pas que ça se reproduise... »

« Kuroko ! Arrête immédiatement ce lit des Enfers ! »

« Non Midorima-kun, je ne peux pas tout de suite, je suis désolé. Takao-kun me réclame une vidéo, maintenant... »

Décidément, ils allaient de surprises en surprises depuis le début de ce voyage… et de l'avis de Midorima, hélas, ce n'était pas fini… loin de là…

Après avoir réussi à se sauver du lit, les deux prisonniers retrouvèrent le groupe pour enfin décider de l'attribution des chambres… Qui furent réparties (à l'unanimité) de la manière suivante :

 **\- Chambre n° 1 : Kuroko et Kagami**

 **\- Chambre n° 2 : Kise et Aomine**

 **\- Chambre n° 3 : Murasakibara et Midorima**

 **\- Chambre n° 4 : Momoi**

 **\- Chambre n° 5 : Akashi**

Globalement, chacun était satisfait de cette répartition, à quelques exceptions près, comme Aomine qui pestait toujours contre le fait que Momoi ET Akashi auraient un grand lit pour eux seuls et Midorima qui, de son côté, craignait que le lit qu'il partagerait avec le géant ne soit pas assez grand. Ce qui était également un problème de… TAILLE, vous en conviendrez.

Par chance, il se trouvait que l'hôtel disposait d'un réfectoire au rez-de-chaussée et qu'un repas chaud les y attendait. Modeste, certes, mais pleinement bourratif. Il s'agissait d'une délicieuse soupe de poisson frais, que chacun dévora avec appétit et dans la bonne humeur générale, malgré la fatigue. Hélas, il en fut tout autrement concernant la salle de bain…

Car oui, il n'y en avait bien qu'une seule par étage, un peu à l'image des auberges de jeunesse. Akashi en prit bonne note et Aomine s'étonna de ce fait, car il lui semblait naturel que les chambres d'un établissement proposant des services sexuels, disposent de salles de bain privatives. Et sur le coup, personne ne lui donna tort. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible, mais bon, l'hôtel et ses installations étaient pour le moins vétustes, ce qui expliquait ce manque de confort moderne.

En vérité, plus le groupe découvrait les lieux, aussi bien dans leur agencement que dans leur décoration, plus il devenait clair qu'Akashi Père avait racheté la demeure de du Comte Dracula…Ou plutôt « DrEncula », si on en jugeait par les accessoires atypiques qu'Aomine dénicha dans l'armoire de sa chambre…

« Suis sûr que cet hôtel est hanté… C'est obligé avec une dégaine pareille ! »

« A ton avis, on va se faire attaquer par des godemichets volants ou plutôt par des boules de Geisha invisibles ? » Interrogea Kuroko.

Les paris étaient officiellement lancés !

Mais quitte à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, autant savoir quel type de trépas les attendait…

« Je n'en sais rien, en tous cas, cet hôtel est parsemé d'objets… intéressants… » Approuva Midorima, en sortant une immense chaîne aux maillons épais de l'armoire.

« Wooaaah ! » Sursauta Aomine, faisant un bond en arrière. « Tu m'impressionnes Quatre Yeux ! Je savais pas que le SM, c'était ton truc ! »

Quoiqu'il aurait pu s'en douter à la façon dont Midorima traitait son acolyte fauconesque, qui en redemandait constamment…

« 'SM' ? Pourquoi vous parlez de tailles de vêtements ? » Marmonna Murasakibara…en faisant une bulle avec du… chewing gum… ?

« Heyyy qu'est-ce que tu mâches ? » S'inquiéta Kagami.

« C'est à moi. Je donne pas. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Murasakibara, crache ça immédiatement ! » Ordonna Midorima, horrifié.

Parce que ce n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS un chewing-gum qui se trouvait dans sa bouche… mais bel et bien un PRESERVATIF, goût citron ou banane à en juger par sa couleur jaune (à moins que ce ne soit « mayonnaise »… ? Naaaaaaaaaan ! Impossible qu'un tel goût existe… quoique…)

« C'est pas très bon, ça n'a pas beaucoup de goût et en plus, c'est caoutchouteux. » Se plaignit quand même le titan de Yosen.

« ALORS POURQUOI TU LE MACHOUILLES, CRETIN DES ALPES ? »

« Parce que j'ai encore faim… »

« MAIS BON SANG, ON VA ALLER SE COUCHER, LA ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU COMPTES MANGER EN DORMANT ? TU VAS T'ETOUFFER DANS TON SOMMEIL SI TU FAIS CA ! ET TU RISQUES DE METTRE DES MIETTES PLEIN LE LIT ! »

(Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, perso, je déteste me coucher dans des draps plein de miettes !)

« Heu Midorima… t'es tout rouge, tu devrais y aller mollo… » Conseilla Kagami.

« Ouais, c'est pas bon pour ton cœur, vieux… Tu risques de crever d'une crise cardiaque avant tes vingt-cinq ans, si tu continues comme ça… » Ajouta Aomine.

« Et puis, pose ses chaînes, aussi stp… doooouuuuucement ! » Conseilla le tigre, comme s'il s'adressait à un criminel multi-récidiviste.

« Hmm… Takao-kun dit que tu peux les ramener pour son vélo. »

« Ce n'est pas le même genre de chaînes ! Quel idiot… et… ARRETE DE DISCUTER AVEC LUI, KUROKO ! »

« A mon avis, c'est pas pour son vélo qu'il veut s'en servir… » Souffla Aomine à Kagami.

« A vrai dire, je comptais les utiliser sur Murasakibara… Himuro a dit à Kagami que notre cherrrrrrr glouton était somnambule… Mais si tu y tiens, je peux t'attacher à sa place, Aomine ! »

« Heu nan merci, sans façon… c'est pas mon délire… Par contre… comment ça se fait qu'Himuro est au courant que Mura est somnambule ? Ils couchent ensemble ou quoi ? »

« Yosen est un pensionnat, patate ! »

« Patate ? Où ça ? » Bava l'ogre.

« C'est officiel… je suis encerclé par des imbéciles… ET ARRETE DE ME FILMER, KUROKO ! »

« Mais Takao-kun… »

« VOILA CE QUE J'EN FAIS DE TAKAO ! »

Cette fois, ça y était, le vert avait vraiment atteint le point de non-retour. Avec une rapidité hors du commun, il arrache le téléphone des mains de Kuroko et après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, il le balança dehors, sans regret.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kise entra dans la chambre, en frictionnant ses cheveux encore mouillés. Il portait un peignoir crème, signe qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de la douche. En effet, des tours avaient été déterminés et il fut convenu que ce soir, Kise, Akashi, Momoi et Kuroko seulement auraient le droit de se laver, tandis que les autres devraient attendre le lendemain.

« Kurokocchi, tu peux me rendre mon téléphone, s'il te plaît ? »

A ces mots prononcés par une bouche innocente, les connexions se firent dans le cerveau de Midorima.

Il devint livide, comprenant son erreur.

« Désolé, mais Midorima-kun vient de lui faire faire un vol plané dehors. »

« Je crois que c'était un panier à 3 points ahaha ! » Ricana Aomine en se tenant les côtes.

« Quoiiiii ? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça Midorimacchi ? » Pleurnicha le blond, en se précipitant vers la fenêtre, encore ouverte.

« Kuroko… Peut-on savoir ce que tu fichais avec le téléphone de Kise dans les mains ? Je croyais que c'était le tien ! »

Sinon, Midorima ne se serait jamais permis de l'envoyer faire un plouf dans le sable, bien entendu.

« Kise-kun me l'avait laissé pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. »

« Et pourquoi tu filmais avec son téléphone, au lieu du tien ? »

« Pas de raison particulière. J'en avais juste envie. »

« Snif… mon téléphone… T_T »

Le pauvre Kise ne s'en remettait pas ! Il y avait les photos de son dernier shooting dedans…. Oh mais tiens ! Cela lui donna d'ailleurs une super idée…

« Je… je suis désolé Kise, je ne savais vraiment pas que c'était le tien… Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à le retrouver. » Se justifia Midorima, bon prince et prêt à assumer ses responsabilités.

« Mais il fait tout noir dehors… et je suis en peignoir, j'ai pas envie de me rhabiller et de me resalir… »

Ce qui était compréhensible. Et justement… Kise avait une solution pour éviter cela…

« Bah… au pire, il va pas s'envoler. Vous n'aurez qu'à descendre demain matin pour le chercher. » Proposa Aomine.

« Ah ouais et si une vague l'emporte cette nuit, tronche de veau ? »

« N'importe quoi pfffff… on voit que t'y connais rien, Bakagami ! Jamais l'eau montera jusqu'ici, c'est impossible ! »

« Et depuis quand t'es un expert en marée, Ahomine ? » Bougonna Kagami, prêt à en découdre.

« T'en fais pas… la pêche aux moules, ça me connaît… et les histoires de marées aussi, du coup… »

QUEL. PUTAIN. DE. RAPPORT…. ?

Non, vraiment, Kagami était largué là. Mais vu le sourire satisfait qu'affichait le brun, une allusion coquine mal placée se cachait certainement dans ses paroles…

« Ne vous battez pas, les garçons ! » Intervint Kise en le séparant avant que ça ne dégénère. « Je me sentirai plus rassuré si quelqu'un allait aider Midorimacchi à le retrouver, c'est sûr… Parce que je tiens énormément à ce téléphone… J'ai les photos de mon derniers shooting dessus et elles ont une immense valeur sentimentale à mes yeux… »

« Ouais, bah t'en feras d'autres des photos, t'es mannequin j'te signale… »

« Tu ne comprends pas Aominecchi ! Il s'avère que j'ai croisé Mai Horikita dans les studios ce jour-là… et qu'elle a gentiment accepté de poser pour moi… »

« ! Attends… Mai Horikita ? **LA** Mai Horikita ? Ma… Mai-chan ? »

Et voilà. Le brun avait beau être un spécialiste auto-proclamé de la pêche aux moules, en attendant, c'était lui qui venait de se faire ferrer, comme un vulgaire poisson. Et Kise n'était pas peu fier de son coup ! Le regard larmoyant, histoire de rajouter une grosse couche de pathos, il s'accrocha au T-shirt d'Aomine (encore tout collant de Pepsi…), papillonnant des cils avec la grâce d'une Scarlett O'Hara.

« Oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu la connais ? »

Alors qu'en vrai, BIEN-SÛR qu'il était au courant qu'Aomine ADULAIT la jolie brune. Qui ignorait ce fait ? A part peut-être Kagami ? Le brun avait passé toute sa scolarité à leur rebattre les oreilles au sujet de son idole, alors forcément, une telle information était restée bien ancrée dans le cerveau de ses anciens équipiers. Et parfois, cela pouvait se révéler très profitable…

« Mais ouais ! J'suis son plus grand fan ! »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Quel heureux hasard ! »

Evidemment, le blond avait fabriqué cette histoire de toutes pièces. C'était même cousu de fils blancs, mais Aomine n'y vit que du feu et il se jeta droit dans le piège tendu par Kise.

« Dis…. Ca t'embêterait pas d'accompagner Midorimacchi, dans ce cas ? A deux, ça irait plus vite pour retrouver mon téléphone… et comme ça, je pourrai dormir l'esprit tranquille…»

Et là, Kise fit très fort puisqu'il lui sortit le grand jeu du manipulateur ! Aomine ne vit rien venir et il tomba dans le panneau, que dis-je, il plongea dedans, tête en avant !

« Ok ! Mais t'as intérêt à me montrer tes photos de Mai-chan après ! »

« Bien entendu, Aominecchi ! »

Et sur cette promesse basée sur du vent, Aomine s'élança courageusement dehors, prêt à braver le froid, l'obscurité, le vent, une armée de moules (tiens donc…) pas fraîches et… même Midorima, qui s'engagea à sa suite, en soupirant.

« Vous avez vu ça ? Non mais, quel talent ! Je crois que je devrais envisager une reconversion professionnelle en tant que comédien ! »

« Faut pt'être pas pousser non plus… »

« Kagami-kun a raison. Ton piètre jeu d'acteur ne fonctionnera jamais face à un vrai public. Il n'y a qu'Aomine-kun qui est assez bête pour avaler des couleuvres pareilles. »

… Et peut-être Kagami, aussi, si Kise lui avait dit qu'il avait des photos de Michael Jordan sur son téléphone. Mais bon, entre une panthère et un tigre, la taille du cerveau était sensiblement la même...

« Waaaah… si cruels… »

« Désolé de te décevoir Kise-kun, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier. Aomine-kun est beaucoup trop facile à berner, alors ça ne compte pas. La prochaine fois, essaie plutôt de t'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus malin pour voir si ton petit numéro est toujours aussi efficace. »

Kuroko marquait un point. Le blond n'avait aucun mérite dans cette histoire, tant Aomine était du genre à avaler n'importe quoi. (au sens figuré, hein…) Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'était que grâce à ce petit stratagème, Kise venait de s'épargner une recherche nocturne un peu trop… « mobilisante »… vu son état de fatigue actuel.

« Bon bah moi, je vais en profiter pour me coucher ! Bonne nuit Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi et Kagamicchi ! Faites de beaux rêves ! A demain ! »

« Hmm... ça ira Mura pour… »

Mais le géant s'était déjà endormi depuis belle lurette… en travers du lit, qui plus est. C'était Midorima qui allait être RAVI en rentrant de son expédition à la belle étoile avec Aomine ! Bah tant pis, il dormira par terre, ça lui apprendra à mieux contrôler ses accès de colère ! Et à s'assurer de prendre les BONNES affaires aux BONNES personnes, non mais ho !

Kagami et Kuroko eurent tôt fait de regagner leur chambre qui, rappelons-le, était la première à l'angle du couloir. Le petit fantôme prit le lit d'assaut, s'y installant en premier.

« Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on partage le même lit ? » Demanda t-il quand même.

Pas qu'ils aient le choix, mais bon… Kuroko était l'incarnation même de la politesse. Bien qu'elle lui serve plutôt à placer ses piques en toute discrétion…

« Pas vraiment, non. Ca me rappellera le bon vieux temps, quand je dormais avec Tatsuya parfois… Et toi ? »

Le rouge enleva son T-shirt et son pantalon, qu'il plia soigneusement sur le fauteuil. Kuroko avait enfilé un pyjama douillet pour passer une bonne nuit. La matière était toute douce, donnant presque envie de se coller à lui pour un gros câlin. PRESQUE. Parce que si par malheur Kagami s'adonnait à une telle activité, Kuroko risquait de lui rappeler BRUTALEMENT qu'il n'était pas un doudou en peluche…

Il ne fallait pas se fier au physique angélique du passeur : ce dernier n'avait rien d'un vulnérable et charmant jeune homme. Et ce n'était certainement pas Kise qui dirait le contraire… D'ailleurs, il se plut à rappeler cette vérité à sa lumière, des fois que celle-ci se sente pousser les ailes de la liberté…

« Ca ne me dérange pas non plus. Et puis, si jamais l'idée te prenait de me voler toute la couverture ou de me toucher, même fortuitement, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à appuyer sur le bouton qui fait tourner le lit… à pleine vitesse s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce que tu sois éjecté contre le mur le plus proche. Alors à ta place, je ferai attention. »

« Ahahaha ! T'es pas sérieux, Kuroko ? »

Vu la tronche qu'il tirait, digne d'Al Pacino dans « Le Parrain », il y avait fort à parier que si, hélas...

« Si. Je ne plaisante jamais avec le sommeil, c'est quelque chose de sacré. Oh et il en va de même avec les ronflements, j'espère pour toi que tu n'y es pas sujet… auquel cas, il pourrait t'arriver des choses regrettables... »

GLOUPS. Kuroko avait toujours l'ar et la manière de dire les pires trucs avec un naturel déconcertant... et peu rassurant !

Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard pour s'incruster dans la chambre d'Akashi… qui semblait bien inoffensif, en comparaison. (enfin, tant qu'une paire de ciseaux ne se trouvait pas à sa portée...) Pas étonnant que personne n'ait émis le souhait de dormir avec Kuroko, en fait, même si, de prime abord, cela avait un peu surpris Kagami…

… Qui prit place à tâtons, dans ce foutu lit mouvant… et se retrouva à fixer le plafond, encore et toujours, une fois la lumière éteinte.

Ca recommençait…

Impossible de trouver les bras de Morphée et fatalement… ça jetait le tigre dans d'autres bras…

Longs et basanés…

« Hey Kuroko… »

« Hmm… »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Aomine était piercé… »

« Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question, alors, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. C'est pour ça. »

« Tu sais où il se trouve ? »

« Son piercing ? »

« Ouais… »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. »

« Tu sais très bien que j'peux pas faire ça… Il va m'envoyer bouler… »

« Hmm… tu ferais bien de dormir Kagami-kun… et de me laisser dormir aussi. »

Kuroko n'avait pas tort, ils étaient tous éreintés par leur folle aventure du jour et avaient besoin de repos. Kagami n'y faisait pas exception, mais…

… Par la fenêtre de leur chambre, le rouge pouvait clairement apercevoir Aomine et Midorima, toujours dehors, téléphones à la main (avec l'application « lampe torche ») pour s'éclairer dans le noir. Apparemment, leurs recherches restaient infructueuses… Et une bonne heure s'écoula avant que les deux adolescents ne décident de jeter l'éponge et de rentrer au bercail. Kagami les observa pendant ce temps, avec une seule idée en tête :

Demain, il réfléchirait au plan parfait pour localiser le piercing d'Aomine, sans se faire repérer.

Mais pas ce soir.

Non, ce soir, il préférait RÊVER de son emplacement… c'était bien plus excitant…

Sans compte que cela faisait également une excellente raison pour s'endormir en vitesse…

Et le lendemain matin...

Kagami se leva avant tout le monde et il fila au pas de course jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, à une quinzaine de kilomètres...

Puis, il se mit en quête d'un...

Détecteur de métaux... !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Finito, pour le moment !**

 **Please dites-moi que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos gentilles et encourageantes reviews ! Ce chapitre était moins long pour être plus digeste, j'espère que ce choix a été payant...**

 **Un grand merci tout particulier à mes "chouchoutes" Scorpio no Caro et Lawiki, mais aussi Satokooo, qui est ma plus fidèle lectrice !**

 **A très vitre pour la suite !**


	3. The Network Trip

**Salut à toutes !**

 **Vacances or not ? Moi, ce sera en août ! J'espère pouvoir en profiter pour écrire comme je le souhaite ! Parce que ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent, loin s'en faut même, mais plutôt le temps ! Enfin, que voulez-vous, c'est ça la vie d'artiste !**

 **Bref, trève de bavardages, place au chapitre suivant et vraiment, cette fic, c'est du n'importe quoi.**

 **EN BARRE.**

 **ET JE NE REGRETTE RIEN !**

 **A vos risques et périls, donc !**

 **Bisooous on se retrouve en fin de chapitre, comme d'hab !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Lorsque Kagami rentra au _Love Hotel_ , après presque une heure de course, il comprit rapidement que sa petite balade ne passerait pas inaperçue. En effet, il avait espéré pouvoir être de retour avant que les autres n'émergent. Il s'était même carrément levé à l'aube pour s'en assurer, mais malheureusement pour lui, Midorima et Akashi semblaient très matinaux également. Le rouge et le vert discutaient tranquillement à table, encore en pyjama (robe de chambre rouge satinée, avec jabot pour Akashi, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un _MAC_ , à vrai dire), devant un bol de café (au lait parce que faut pas déconner non plus, ce sont encore des ados !). Ce fut d'ailleurs Midorima qui l'accueillit en premier, avec toute la bonne humeur qu'on lui connaissait :

« Hé toi ! D'où tu viens, comme ça ? »

Dire que Kagami pensait juste regagner discrètement sa chambre, ni vu, ni connu, se changer et faire comme s'il venait de se lever... et bien c'était raté. Car on venait de le surprendre tout habillé. Baskets encore aux pieds. Autant dire que niveau furtivité, on repassera... Heureusement, il avait eu le temps de planquer en vitesse son détecteur de métaux, sans se faire prendre...

« J'espère que tu n'as pas découché ! » L'enguirlanda presque le vert...

… qui n'était absolument pas crédible avec son bonnet de nuit à motifs en forme de lune encore vissé sur la tête...

« Bien-sûr que non ! Ca va pas ou quoi ? » Se défendit le rouge... sans grand succès.

« Alors que faisais-tu dehors à une heure aussi matinale ! Ne me dis pas que... tu t'es levé tôt exprès pour aller courir ! Parce que ce serait EXTREMEMENT déloyal ! Nous somme en vacances, interdiction de s'entraîner ! »

Et Midorima serait intransigeant sur ce point ! Pas question que Kagami en profite pour prendre l'avance sur lui, sportivement parlant, en continuant faire son footing journalier ! Ils étaient tous au repos, toute forme d'entraînement, même détournée, était donc parfaitement exclue ! Et Kagami ne pouvait nier qu'il avait couru, mais pas pour les raisons que l'adjudant Midorima pensait... Conscient qu'il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, Kagami improvisa donc une excuse.

« Mais c'est pas c'que tu crois ! J'étais sorti... en ville ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? La ville la plus proche se trouve à une dizaine de kilomètres, BAKA ! » S'excita le vert en faisant des moulinets avec les bras.

Ce qui, dans son pyjama de papi, blanc à rayures verticales bleues, le faisait passer pour un de ces vieillards aigris par la vie...

« JE SAIS MAIS JE VOULAIS VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR EN VOUS RAMENANT DES PÂTISSERIES POUR LE PETIT DEJEUNER ! »

« AH OUI ? ET ELLES SONT OU TES FAMEUSES PÂTISSERIES ? PARCE QUE JE NE LES VOIS NULLE PART ! »

« C'EST NORMAL, PUISQU'ILS N'EN AVAIENT PLUS ! »

« C'EST CA ! AVOUE PLUTÔT QUE TU N'AS PAS PU T'EMPÊCHER DE LES DEVORER SUR LE CHEMIN DU RETOUR, ESPECE DE GROS SAC ! » Le houspilla Midorima, qui grimaçait et se tortillait à présent comme un singe.

« N'IMPORTE QUOI ! TU M'AS CONFONDU AVEC MURASAKIBARA OU BIEN ? »

« Pâtisseries ? » Fit une voix familière.

Et pas celle d'Akashi, décidément imperturbable, lorsqu'il consultait l'indice Nikkei de la Bourse, dans le journal du matin.

Il s'agissait en réalité de Murasakibara. Evidemment, l'évocation de nourriture n'était pas passée inaperçue aux oreilles du géant violet.

« Kagami était sorti, sans rien dire à personne, pour nous ramener des pâtisseries... mais il n'a rien trouvé... ou plutôt, il les a toutes mangées ! Quel égoïsme ! Il aurait pu prévenir qu'il se rendait en ville, je lui aurai demandé de me rapporter mon objet chanceux du jour ! »

« Oi ! J'suis pas ton larbin, va chier ! »

« Hmpfff... Heureusement, j'avais anticipé les conséquences de la distance entre la ville et l'hôtel, en consultant les prédictions d'Oha Asa pour la semaine entière, juste avant de venir ici. »

Ok génial, mais Midorima avait-il conscience que tout le monde (à part lui, naturellement...) s'en foutait ?

« Vraiment ? J'ignorai que c'était possible. Il me semblait que leurs prédictions étaient journalières uniquement. »

Ah ben non, pas tout le monde, en fait. Akashi semblait s'y intéresser aussi. Mais bon, lui c'était par politesse.

« C'est exact, mais depuis deux mois, ils ont sorti une application internet qui permet de consulter à tout moment et en avance les prédictions. On n'arrête pas le progrès ! » Félicita Midorima.

Et il se félicita aussi un peu quand même, au passage, d'avoir pensé à installer et à consulter cette application à l'aéroport. Parce qu'ici le réseau était un peu... fluctuant. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire... Midorima avait sa propre théorie à ce sujet, mais bien entendu, tout le monde se foutait... de l'entendre, justement. Apparemment, ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec des ondes magnétiques et le sable... Kagami n'avait pas trop suivi les explications du verts, lorsque celui-ci avait raconté cela à Kise, hier soir avant d'aller se coucher, parce que le mannequin se désespérait de voir que son téléphone ne captait plus rien. Et le fait que ce dysfonctionnement soit dû au vol plané que l'objet avait fait sur la plage, n'avait effleuré l'esprit de personne...

… Ah oui, mais de toute façon, le téléphone de Kise n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu la boule. Les autres portables aussi déconnaient à plein tube, si bien qu'aucun des _Skittles_ n'avait réussi à prévenir ses parents de leur arrivée, par ce biais. Il avait fallu qu'Igor (le Majordome chelou), sorte un vieux téléphone à CADRAN (poussiéreux, une véritable antiquité...) pour qu'ils puissent appeler leurs familles. Et croyez-moi, pour des jeunes nés à la fin des années quatre-vingt dix, cet objet relevait de la science fiction.

Tout comme son fonctionnement, d'ailleurs. Par chance, il se trouvait que Midorima en avait déjà possédé un en guise d'objet chanceux et le binoclard les avait donc _briefés_ sur l'utilisation du cadran à faire tourner pour composer les numéros. Il avait quand même fallu expliquer à Aomine trois fois comment faire et au final, il avait abandonné, laissant à Momoi le soin de prévenir ses parents, qui préviendraient la famille du bleu en retour.

En parlant d'Aomine, vous ne serez sans doute pas surprises d'apprendre qu'il fut le dernier à émerger, puisqu'après Midorima et Akashi, Kise, Kuroko, Momoi et Murasakibara suivirent dans la foulée.

Si Momoi était rayonnante, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du mannequin de service, en revanche. Le malheureusement Kise arborait un cocard collection printemps-été aux sous-tons violacés du plus bel effet. Quant à Kuroko, ses cheveux s'étaient surpassés cette fois. Le fantôme avait toujours eu une crinière assez indomptable le matin, mais là, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un Super Saiyan en pleine crise identitaire.

Midorima servit un café bien serré au blond qui chouinait sur le fait qu'il était à présent « défiguré ». Il ne fallait pas exagérer, mais effectivement, il était quand même bien amoché.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Kise ? Le miroir du plafond t'es tombé sur le coin de l'œil ? » Demanda Kagami, sans animosité, mais pince sans rire quand même.

« C'est du maquillage ? » Interrogea à son tour naïvement le géant violet.

« Gnaaaa ! C'est à cause d'Aominecchi ! »

Oula qu'est-ce que cet énergumène avait encore fait... ? Kagami fronça les sourcils instinctivement et Momoi s'agita sur sa chaise, comme si elle voulait foncer aux toilettes.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Voici la raison pour laquelle je ne dors plus avec Dai-chan depuis que j'ai huit ans ! Il a fait tomber ma dernière dent de lait de la même manière ! »

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Après tout, à partir d'un certain âge, il est normal pour filles et garçons de ne plus partager le même lit. Mais peut-être que pour des voisins et amis d'enfance, cette règle ne s'applique pas réellement...

« C'est-à-dire ? » S'enquit Akashi, en relevant la tête de son journal.

« Mais enfin, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Déjà à Teiko, c'était le même désastre lors des voyages scolaires ! » Intervint Midorima, qui savait exactement à quoi faisaient référence ses deux amis.

« Ohhhhhh tu parles de **CA** ? » Compris brusquement Murasakibara.

« Quoi, Aomine est somnambule ou un truc du genre ? » S'intéressa Kagami.

« Presque. En réalité, lorsqu'il est plongé dans un sommeil profond, Aomine a tendance à bouger. »

« Ah. Mais qui ne le fait pas ? Ca n'existe pas les gens qui restent immobiles comme des morts, toute la nuit... »

Le vert se racla fort peu discrètement la gorge pour signifier son désaccord.

« Mouais, bon ok, en dehors de Midorima qui est, de toute évidence un vampire, ça doit bien vous arriver de bouger pendant votre sommeil, non ? Je veux dire... c'est un truc naturel... »

« Ah bon ? Midorima-kun est un vampire ? J'aurai plutôt parié sur Akashi-kun, personnellement. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas Kagamicchi ! Aominecchi est pire qu'une tornade ! Il envoie valser tout ce qui se trouve à portée de ses bras ou de ses pieds, quand il dort ! Et en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de moi cette fois ! »

« Suffit de l'enchaîner, comme Murasakibara dans ce cas. Pas de quoi en faire tout un foin. » Objecta le rouge, en haussant des épaules.

Mais bon... ce serait tout de même assez étonnant que personne n'ait envisagé cette éventualité avant.

« Ca ne sert à rien, penses-tu ! Nous avons déjà essayé ! Mais cet idiot trouve toujours le moyen de se détacher ou de se contorsionner jusqu'à se libérer ! » Expliqua Midorima.

« Ah oui... c'est problématique, alors. Hmm... peut-être qu'il cauchemarde ? Vous avez déjà essayé de le réveiller ? »

« Surtout pas, malheureux ! D'abord, son sommeil est vraiment trop profond pour un être humain. Il tient davantage de celui du paresseux ou du chat et de plus, dans l'hypothèse où nous parviendrions à le réveiller, ce dont même un tremblement de terre ne serait pas capable, cela pourrait s'avérer très néfaste pour sa santé et son équilibre psychique. Cela engendrerait une rupture assez nocive pour causer des séquelles irréversibles. »

« Et puis, connaissant Dai-chan, il ne cauchemarde certainement pas ! S'il rêve de quelque chose, c'est sûrement à caractère érotique ! » Bouda un peu la rose.

« Voire carrément pornographique. » Acheva Kuroko.

« Hmm... il n'a rien tenté de sexuel hier soir, pourtant. » Les rassura immédiatement Kise.

« T'es p'têtre pas son style. Parait qu'il est plus branché grosses poitrines. »

« Que tu es naïf mon petit Kagamicchi. » Ricana un peu Kise, en avalant une lampée de café. « Sache, pour ta gouverne, que je suis le style de tout le monde ! C'est ça, mon super pouvoir ! Tout comme Kurokocchi a peu de présence, Momoicchi est douée avec les statistiques et Akashicchi a son _Emperor Eye !_ »

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que ton truc spécial à toi, c'était ta capacité à copier n'importe quel mouvement... »

« Ahahaha ! Et tu crois que ce don me vient d'où, justement ? C'est le fruit de longues heures de _cat walk_ sur les podiums ! »

« Heu ok... en tous cas, tu risques pas d'en refaire avant longtemps, vu la taille de ton œil au beurre noir... »

« Vilain Aominecchi ! La seule solution, c'est de dormir par terre, mais c'est mauvais pour le dos, alors j'ai préféré sacrifier mon beau visage. »

« Tiens Kise-chin, pour te consoler. » Fit Murasakibara, en lui tendant une barre chocolatée protéinée. (qui n'était évidemment pas issue de sa réserve personnelle, faut pas déconner non plus !)

« C'est complètement stupide, mais digne de toi Kise-kun. Tu as sacrifié ton outil de travail, ton visage, plutôt que ta colonne vertébrale. » Ajouta Kuroko monolithiquement.

« Mais Kurokocchiiiiiiiii ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! » Pleurnicha le blond. « En tous cas, il est hors de question que je retourne dormir avec lui ce soir ! Je tiens à garder mon dernier œil intact ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ki-chan, avec un peu de fond de teint et d'anti-cernes, on n'y verra plus que du feu ! » Lui sourit Momoi, prête à jouer les apprenties maquilleuses sur son camarade.

« Cependant, Kise a raison. On ne peut pas le renvoyer au casse-pipe ce soir. Ce serait trop cruel. Même pour lui. Et comme il n'y a pas assez de lits libres, il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue pour le remplacer. »

« Puisque c'est ton idée, Mido-chin, tu devrais y aller. Montre l'exemple. »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! » Eructa le vert. « Je risque de commettre un homicide, jamais je n'aurai la patience de Kise ! Et puis, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec toi, grand dadais !»

« Hmm... dans ce cas, je suppose que Kagami-kun pourrait dormir avec Aomine-kun... »

« HEIN ? » Firent tous les _Skittles_ en cœur. Plus Kagami.

« Kagami-kun aussi bouge dans son sommeil. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Si, je t'assure. En fait, on dirait même que tu _dribbles_. »

« _What the fuck_? »

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça et c'était un peu gênant de l'apprendre de la sorte, devant tout le monde.

« Même dans ton sommeil, tu penses toujours au _basketball_ , Kagami-kun. »

« Je vois, tout s'explique. » Renifla hautainement Midorima. « J'ai toujours pensé que cet imbécile heureux de Kagami nous avait surpassés à cause de ses sauts, mais en réalité, il triche ! Il s'entraîne même pendant qu'il dort ! C'est la raison de sa force ! »

« Gnaaa c'est bizarre que tu dises ça Kurokocchi, parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai l'impression que c'était aussi ce que faisait Aominecchi... Ses mouvements ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux qu'il exécute sur le terrain ! » Réalisa soudainement le mannequin.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. Aomine-kun est aussi idiot que Kagami-kun, alors ça paraît logique. »

« Oi ! M'insulte pas en me comparant à ce débile, alors que j'suis juste à côté pour entendre !»

« Mais c'est la vérité Kagami-kun, toi et Aomine-kun, vous avez beaucoup de points communs »

« Nous n'avons rien à perdre dans ce cas. Dès ce soir, Kise échangera donc sa place avec Kagami. » Trancha Akashi, en bon chef de bande.

« Mais ? J'ai même pas mot à dire ? » Se scandalisa le tigre.

« Avec un peu de chance... leurs _dribbles_ respectifs s'annihileront. Ou alors ils s'assommeront mutuellement, mais dans les cas, nous aurons la paix. » Hypothétisa Midorima.

« Hey ! J'suis pas votre cobaye, bordel ! Kuroko n'a qu'à aller pioncer avec lui, c'est son ancienne ombre après tout ! Et je ne l'ai pas empêché de dormir apparemment, alors il est peut-être immunisé ! »

« Mais c'est parce que toi, tu ne donnes pas de coups dans ton sommeil, Kagami-kun. Tu te contentes juste de gigoter comme un asticot. »

« C'est sans doute une réaction psychosomatique, liée à un conditionnement. » Théorisa le vert.

« Ca devrait bien se passer, Kagamicchi ! Enfin, tant que vous ne rentrez pas dans la _Zone_ , je suppose... »

« Super... » Soupira le rouge...

… que cela arrangeait bien, en fin de compte ! Puisque non seulement, cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour enfin voir le _piercing_ d'Aomine sans se faire repérer, mais en plus, il allait également pouvoir « coucher » avec lui, d'une certaine manière. Tout bénef, donc !

Et en parlant du loup, on en voyait la queue. Enfin, pas celle que Kagami voudrait, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Aomine venait de se lever, baillant aux corneilles, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tel le fauve languide qu'il était. La bretelle de son débardeur avait décidé de se faire la malle, glissant négligemment sur son épaule, pour mieux en dévoiler la rondeur caramélisée. Le brun avait également une main dans son caleçon, peut-être pour s'assurer que son jeu de quilles était bien en place et que ses testicules n'avaient pas décidé de faire une partie pétanque avec son pénis pendant la nuit.

« Keskiya à bouffer ? J'ai la daaaalle ! »

Du Aomine tout craché, en somme. Guidé par son estomac qui criait famine, il avait réussi au prix d'efforts incommensurables à s'extirper hors du _waterbed_. Ce truc avait un peu filé le mal de mer à Kaga pour être honnête et c'était assez bizarre, parce qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de faire du _surf_ et même du bateau à L.A. Mais bon, à en croire Kuroko, l'américain avait eu la bougeotte cette nuit, accentuant sans doute la désagréable sensation de ballottage.

« Dai-chan ! Va t'habiller ! » Le gronda sa mère de substitution.

« Lâche-moi Sats... BWAHAHAHA ! Tetsu, c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas Kurokocchi, j'ai un baume MI-RA-CU-LEUX pour dompter les tignasses rebelles ! »

« Ohhhhhh je pourrais te coiffer Tetsu-kun ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis ouiiii ! »

« Si tu veux, Momoi-san. C'est sûrement à cause de l'électricité statique que mes cheveux ont décidé de prendre leur indépendance. » Se défendit mollement le fantôme, en louchant sur sa toison en bataille.

« C'est vrai. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tous les appareils et surtout ceux qui émettent des ondes électromagnétiques sont déréglés. » Intervint Akashi en lâchant son journal.

« D'ailleurs, le réseau n'est toujours pas revenu ? » S'inquiéta Kise. « J'ai un _shooting_ photo prévu mardi prochain et je voudrai savoir s'il est bien maintenu et surtout, où il aura lieu... »

« Et pourquoi ne pas en improviser un ici ? Cela ferait une bonne publicité pour l'établissement. » Proposa Akashi.

« OH ! Merveilleuse idée, Akashicchi ! On pourrait tous poser ensemble et en plus, ça nous ferait de super souvenirs de vacances ! »

« Heu... excusez-moi de ruiner vos plans, mais vu le genre d'hôtel dont il s'agit, ça risque de virer au _photoshoot_ pervers pour un de ces magazines de charme qu'Aomine affectionne tant... »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de poser avec des godemichets, Kagami-kun. »

« Ou alors, peut-être qu'en les arrangeant en une jolie pyramide, ça pourrait passer... ? » Fit Momoi.

« De toute façon, je dois passer en revue ce qui doit être changé, alors prendre des photos en l'état ne serait pas très utile. Mais nous pouvons toujours en faire de la plage et des environs, puisque cela ne changera pas, a priori. » Poursuivit le chef des Gremlins.

« Oh vraiment, Aka-chin ? C'est ça que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Tu ne veux pas venir te baigner avec nous ? Ca a l'air chiant ton truc... »

« Mais je dois le faire, c'est la raison de ma présence ici. Vous n'avez qu'à profiter de la mer de votre côté et je vous rejoindrai certainement en fin de journée, si j'ai le temps. »

Décidément, il serait peut-être temps qu'Akashi apprenne un péter un coup. Et ailleurs que dans des draps de soie, bien entendu...

« Wow ça a l'air vachement moins cool que je ne le pensais d'être un gosse de riche, en fait ! Tu peux pas demander à domestique de le faire à ta place ? »

« Non, Aomine. Père compte sur moi. »

« Ca craint pour toi. Enfin bref, en attendant, moi, j'ai toujours faim ! Vous êtes vraiment des rats ! Vous auriez pu m'attendre avant de tout bouffer ! »

Et un regard accusateur se posa sur Murasakibara. Mais pas longtemps, puisque le géant disposait de sa réserve personnelle. De plus, il n'était pas le seul à être doté d'un trou noir à la place de l'estomac. Et justement, devinez qui avait encore la bouche pleine et une moitié d'omelette fumante dans son assiette ?

« Oi Bakagami ! Ça te suffit pas d'être responsable de la famine dans le monde ? Il faut aussi que tu causes la mienne ? »

« T'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt au lieu de larver sous tes draps, Ahomine ! »

« Ouais, bah, j'y peux rien si j'ai pas réussi à dormir beaucoup hier soir ! J'ai entendu quelqu'un se balader avec des chaînes dans l'hôtel ! J'suis sûr que c'était le fantôme dont je vous ai parlé en arrivant, mais personne ne veut jamais me croire ! »

« C'est parce que tu dis toujours beaucoup de bêtises, Aomine-kun. »

« Son ratio est même de 90,6 % ! » Calcula rapidement Momoi, et de tête !

« Un fantôme ? Allons bon... c'était certainement Murasakibaracchi qui s'agitait dans son lit ! »

« Nan, nan, je vous assure qu'il se promenait dans l'hôtel ! Le bruit se déplaçait et il ne venait pas du tout de la chambre de Midorima. »

« Et alors ? Ca ne veut rien dire, peut-être que Murasakibara-kun a trouvé un moyen de se détacher. »

« Je ne pense pas, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, il était encore endormi et enchaîné au montant du lit. Et je l'aurai senti s'il s'était levé tout de même ! Il est loin d'être discret... »

« Ben voyons ! Avec tes boules quiès, ton bonnet de nuit de grand-mère sur la tête et sans tes lunettes, une météorite pourrait s'écraser à deux kilomètres d'ici, que tu penserais qu'il s'agit juste d'un balle de tennis qui s'est perdue dans le ciel ! »

« Laferme, Aomine ! »

« Du calme... moi aussi, j'ai entendu un truc hier soir... Pour une fois, Aomine ne raconte pas de _crack_ » Fit Kagami. « Mais j'ai pas pu me lever pour vérifier de quoi il était question, parce que j'étais coincé dans ce foutu matelas à eau ! »

« Dis plutôt que tu avais trop peur pour aller voir, Kagami-kun. »

« Oi ! »

... Mais c'était la stricte vérité, en même temps...

« En tous cas, s'il y a vraiment un revenant ici, ce dont je doute personnellement, il va falloir qu'Akashi-kun s'en débarrasse, avant que des touristes ne débarquent. » Expliqua Momoi.

« Je vais ajouter cela à la liste des contretemps à examiner. » Répondit tout simplement leur ancien capitaine, que rien ne semblait pouvoir déconcerter.

Un fantôme ?

Pas de problème.

Un ancien baisodrome ?

Pas de problème.

Pas de réseau ?

Pas de prob... ah si, tiens.

« Mais le plus urgent est de trouver comment réparer cette panne de réseau ou du moins, de la localiser. »

« J'pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une panne. » Objecta Aomine. « Parce qu'hier soir, je me souviens que mon téléphone déconnait à plein tube, alors, j'ai chouré celui de Midorima pour vérifier s'il débloquait aussi, et en fait non. Enfin, pas tout de suite, quoi. Du coup, j'ai pu _surfer_ un peu sur le _net_ avant d'aller me coucher. »

« Comment ça, « _pas tout de suite_ » ? Qu'as-tu fais avec mon téléphone, misérable ? »

Et comme cette question était purement rhétorique, Midorima s'empressa de dégainer son téléphone pour constater par lui-même l'ampleur des dégâts occasionnés. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, était qu'il ne fut pas déçu du coup d'oeil. En effet, son écran était bloqué sur la page d'accueil « _BIG__ » affichant des poitrines aussi rebondies que factices, agrémentées d'énormes tétons violets, dignes de vaches laitières !

« ASSASSIN ! N'as-tu pas honte !? Tu as détraqué mon téléphone en téléchargeant du contenu frauduleux dessus ! »

« Relax, j'en savais rien, moi ! Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, le fichier sur lequel je suis tombé n'était même pas un porno lesbien avec des gros nibards, mais juste un film bizarre avec des gros russes qui jouaient avec leur caca... »

« MAIS JE M'EN FOUS ! EN QUOI EST-CE SENSE ME RASSURER ? »

« Bah j'ai été puni, quoi. Et ça me servira de leçon, tout ça, tout ça... »

« BIEN-SÛR QUE NON IMBECILE, JE SUIS CERTAIN QUE TU VAS RECOMMENCER, DES QUE TU EN AURAS L'OCCASION ! »

« Tant qu'il n'y aura plus de réseau, je pourrai pas, donc comme ça, le problème est réglé et arrête de crier, ça me fait mal aux oreilles... » Se plaignit Aomine en se curant nonchalamment le tympan avec son auriculaire.

Dont il parvint à extraire une petite boulette de cérumen.

Sur laquelle il souffla, l'envoyant valdinguer droit sur Midorima.

Qui frôla la crise cardiaque. Ou la crise de nerfs, difficile à dire avec certitude.

« Et puis, ça t'apprendra à choisir un mot de passe un peu plus _safe_ ! » Continua Aomine, comme pour enfoncer le clou.

« Je parie que c'est « _JAIMELESFAUCONS_ ! » Ricana un peu Kise.

« Ou... « _JESUISUNECAROTTE_ » ! » Proposa Kuroko.

« Nan, c'était juste « _777_ », comme la roulette du casino. »

Et accessoirement, comme la date d'anniversaire du vert, mais naturellement, personne ne pensa à ce détail...

« Au début, j'avais pensé au chiffre « _13_ », puis je me suis rappelé que dans certaines cultures, il paraît que ce nombre porte malheur. Alors j'me suis dit que Midorima prendrait jamais le risque de le choisir comme mot de passe. »

« C'est étonnamment ingénieux de ta part, Aomine-kun. »

« Et ouais, z'avez cru quoi ? Y en a là-dedans ! » Sourit Aomine en désignant son crâne.

« Uniquement quand il est question de trouver un moyen de regarder du porno, cela dit... »

« Oi, tu peux parler toi ! T'es exactement pareil avec la bouffe ! » S'emporta Aomine, dont les tripes se tordaient de faim.

Alalala s'il savait ! Il n'y avait pas que la nourriture qui intéressait Kagami. Qui s'était tout de même tapé presque vingt bornes au pas de course pour dégoter un détecteur de métaux, dans le but de trouver le _piercing_ d'Aomine... Alors niveau obsession malsaine, le brun pouvait clairement repasser, tant celle de Kagami se posait là. Pépère, à la cool.

Mais parce que Kagami était un _nice guy_ à la base et surtout, parce qu'il avait envie de marquer des points dans le cœur d'Aomine (si tant est que ce dernier en possède réellement un, et bonne chance pour le prouver...), le rouge lui fit gracieusement don de son omelette. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. Ce qui était tout de même suffisant pour nourrir quatre personnes (hors Murasakibara).

« Et donc, tu as une idée concernant cette panne de réseau, Akashi-kun ? »

« Le téléphone à cadran fonctionne ici, il se semblerait que seuls les appareils électriques soient impactés. Il faudrait donc, comme je le disais, trouver la source de ce désagrément. Car si cette panne se prolonge, elle pourrait avoir une incidence négative sur le taux de satisfaction des futurs clients de l'hôtel. »

« Certes, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes loin d'être des ingénieurs spécialisés en télécommunication... » Se lamenta Kagami. « Donc, même si par un coup de bol monstrueux on arrivait à localiser l'origine de la panne, il n'est pas dit qu'on parvienne à la réparer... »

« L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne sait même pas où chercher... et effectivement, nous n'avons aucun outils pour rétablir le bon fonctionnement du réseau... Raaaaaahh pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? » Abdiqua à son tour Kise, en s'arrachant les cheveux, tandis que Kuroko lui tapotait dans le dos gentiment.

« Procédons méthodiquement. Nous pourrions commencer par nous séparer en deux groupes... » Commença Midorima.

« Comme dans les films d'horreur... » Commenta machinalement Murasakibara.

« SUPER IDEE ! Genre le groupe de ceux qui survivent et celui de ceux qui crèvent... naaaaaaan je plaisante ! Il faudrait que certains d'entre nous cherchent la panne, pendant que les autres iront à la plage se la couler douce ! Naturellement, j'opte pour le second groupe ! » S'enthousiasma Aomine.

« Personne n'ira se mettre les doigts de pieds en éventail avant que ce satané réseau ne soit revenu ! » Hurla le vert, en frappant du poing sur la table pour se donner un peu plus de contenance. (et de crédibilité) « Bref, je disais donc... nous allons former deux groupes distincts. Le premier groupe aura pour mission de se rendre au village voisin pour vérifier l'état global du réseau et obtenir de l'aide. Pendant ce temps, le second groupe empruntera le chemin se trouvant derrière l'hôtel. Pendant que je cherchais le téléphone de Kise avec Aomine hier soir, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une immense falaise qui surplombait la mer. Je suppose que si nous parvenons à l'atteindre, nous devrions pouvoir capter un signal depuis cet emplacement. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir Midorima-kun. »

« C'est vrai, quel intérêt de capter ce fichu signal, ce n'est pas ça qui va le faire revenir ici ! » Soutint Kagami.

« Hmpff... c'est pour... parce que... » Rougit le vert, en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes.

« Haaaaaaaaan le salop ! Il fait ça pour capter son Oha Asa pourri je parie ! » L'accusa Aomine, la bouche pleine.

« ARRETE DE ME POSTILLONNER DESSUS AHO ! »

« Non mais, d'accord, pourquoi pas ? Au moins, le second groupe de pourra consulter ses messages ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, on verra qu'il n'y a pas de signal là-bas non plus et ça voudra donc dire que la panne est généralisée. » Intervint Kise. « Dans le principe, je ne suis pas contre. Ca nous permettra de faire un état des lieux, en quelque sorte. »

« Merci Kise... ne reste donc plus qu'à former ces deux groupes. »

« On pourrait tirer à la courte paille. » Exposa Kuroko, en sortant une série de pailles de m _ilkshake_ de différentes tailles.

« Il vaudrait mieux partir sur la base du volontariat. Gardons cette solution pour le cas où nous ne parviendrions pas à nous départager. » Rétorqua Akashi, à qui la décision finale revenait toujours. « Cependant, c'est à regret que je vous informe que je ne pourrai pas participer à cette expédition. Je dois absolument faire le tour de l'établissement aujourd'hui et écrire mon rapport pour Père. »

« Oui, c'est tout naturel, Akashi-kun ! Nous comprenons parfaitement, puisque c'était la principale raison de ta venue ici ! » Sourit Momoi.

« Pfff... c'est toujours les mêmes privilégiés qui se défilent... » Maugréa Aomine en terminant son omelette.

« Il faudrait désigner deux chefs de groupe aussi... » Précisa la jeune fille.

« Bonne idée Momoi. Alors, je me désigne en tant que responsable du groupe « _FALAISE_ » et Kagami sera celui du groupe « _VILLAGE_ », dans ce cas. »

« Oi et pourquoi ce serait Kagami !? »

« Parce que Kagami s'est déjà rendu au village, à pied. Pas plus tard que ce matin, d'ailleurs. Il est donc le mieux placé pour assurer cette expédition ! Alors ce n'est pas le moment de te lancer dans une guerre d'égo ! »

« Tsss... » Bouda le brun. « C'est pas juste, on voit les chouchous... »

« Ca te va, Kagami-kun ? »

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix... » Fit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Bien. Donc, qui veut m'accompagner ? »

Grand silence.

« Personne ? »

Non, apparemment, personne ne voulait se farcir Midorima comme G.O. du _Club Med_...

« Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de désigner d'office quelqu'un... Murasakibara ! Tu viendras avec moi ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? J'en ai marre, j'suis toujours puni... »

« Ce n'est pas une punition, crétin ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu crois que quelqu'un aura oublié un paquet de chips sur la falaise ? Et que je pourrai le manger ? »

« Si tu en trouves un là-bas, oui, je te promets que tu pourras le garder. »

« Mais pourquoi avoir désigné Murasakibara-kun ? »

« Parce qu'il est grand et qu'il peut voir au loin, du coup. »

Et aussi parce que Midorima avait un PLAN impliquant le géant et sa grande taille, dans la droite lignée de cette idée, mais chuuuut c'est une surprise !

« Moi, je veux aller avec Tetsu-kun. » Exigea Momoi, en attrapant le bras du jeune homme.

« Et moi, j'ai aucune envie de me mettre à l'escalade ! »

« Kise, je te signale tout de même que le village se trouve à dix-sept kilomètres... alors fais ton choix en connaissance de cause. » Le dissuada subtilement Midorima.

« QUOIIII ? Si loin ? Mais je vais avoir encore plus mal aux pieds qu'en montant sur cette falaise ! »

« C'est toi qui vois. »

« Et bien c'est tout vu ! Je vous accompagne à la falaise ! »

« Moi, j'irai au village avec Kagami. Faut bien quelqu'un pour le surveiller et puis, j'ai besoin d'aller m'acheter des magazines cochons pour passer le temps, au cas où le réseau décide de ne pas revenir. » Indiqua à son tour Aomine.

« Et toi, Kuroko, que décides-tu ? »

« Hmm... »

Le fantôme fixa les deux fauves et il comprit que ces deux-là désiraient être seuls. Inconsciemment ou pas. Alors, il opta pour le premier groupe. Momoi se rangea à ses côtés en toute logique et les deux groupes furent ainsi formés.

« Y a comme un légerrrrrr déséquilibre, là, quand même ! » Rouspéta le tigre, coincé avec sa némésis. « Bande de lâcheurs ! »

« Prends bien soin de Dai-chan, Kagami ! N'oublie pas qu'il a besoin de faire une sieste et de manger toutes les trois heures, comme un petit n'enfant. » Se moqua un peu Momoi.

Mais un peu seulement, hein. Parce qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité à peine exagérée dans ses propos. En tous cas, Kagami se retrouvait donc maintenant avec Aomine sur les bras. Alors que c'était sur une autre partie de son anatomie qu'il aurait préféré l'avoir...

Et chacun retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et enfiler une tenue un peu plus appropriée que des sous-vêtements ou un pyjama. Parce que la nuisette en satin de Momoi avait beau être particulièrement saillante, pas certain qu'elle soit recommandée pour un _trek_ à travers... la jungle.

Oui, la jungle.

C'était LE détail dont Midorima avait oublié de leur parler. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait volontairement passé sous silence. Et apparemment, le vert avait tout prévu, concernant sa petite personne. Bottes d'aventurier, chapeau d'explorateur, saharienne sur les épaules malgré la chaleur et même des jumelles. (qui s'avéraient être assez idéalement l'objet chanceux du jour !) Sans oublier le litron de crème solaire acheté en gros et le pack d'eau fraîche. Il était vraiment paré pour se la jouer conquistador des temps modernes. A croire qu'il avait tout prévu, tout anticipé, même...

Ce qui était particulièrement effrayant. A peu près d'un niveau égal à celui d'un Akashi en colère, ce qui n'était pas une mince affirmation...

Et lorsque les deux groupes se séparèrent et que le premier pénétra dans la jungle, les subordonnés de Midorima la folle du désert firent la gueule, sentant fortement le poids de l'arnaque leur écraser les épaules. A vrai dire, même le placide Kuroko était à çaaaa de lui coller une _Ignite Pas_ s bien sentie dans l'estomac...

« Gnaaaaa Midorimacchi ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il y avait une jungle ici ? Si j'aurai su, j'aurai pas v'nu ! » Se tortilla Kise.

Ouais bon, il serait peut-être venu, en vrai. Mais avec autre chose que son SHORT DE BAIN et ses MOCCASSINS GUCCI ! (tel un Dylan de _Koh Lanta_ )

« Ah ? Je n'en savais rien, je suis pourtant sûr qu'elle n'était pas là hier ! Elle a du apparaître pendant la nuit... » Répondit Midorima avec une belle voix d'hypocrite.

Et si Kise ou Murasakibara étaient définitivement assez naïfs pour croire à ce mensonge éhonté, ce n'était pas le cas du fantôme et de la rose.

« J'ai comme l'impression que ta panoplie d'explorateur n'est pas complète Midorima-kun, il te manque ton éléphant. Tu l'as laissé garé à l'aéroport ? » Se moqua Kuroko.

« Et où est passé ton fouet ? Tu aurais pu en prendre un dans une des armoires de l'hôtel, tu sais... » Termina Momoi en serrant les poings.

Mais à cet instant, le soleil se refléta dans les lunettes de Midorima, les faisant scintiller d'un sombre éclat, le faisant ressembler à un de ces méchants de dessins-animés qui préparent un sale coup...

« Oh Murasakibara, regarde, un _Nerunerune_ ! Là, par terre ! »

« Où çaaaa ? » Répliqua mollement le géant, pas difficile à fourvoyer.

Suivant du regard l'index tendu par Midorima, qui désignait bel et bien un petit sachet coloré posé au sol., le géant se baissa innocemment. Fatale erreur ! Parce que le vert en profita pour lui grimper dessus pendant ce laps de temps et lorsque Murasakibara se redressa, Midorima était là, confortablement installé sur ses épaules et prêt à les guider.

Sous le regard choqué de ses comparses, bien entendu. (quoique pour Kuroko, c'est difficile à dire.)

« En route, mauvaise troupe ! Nous avons jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour mener à bien notre mission ! »

« Midorima-kun s'y croit vraiment trop. » Fit le fantôme en sirotant un _milkshake_.

« Ehhhh ? Midorin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mukkun n'est PAS un éléphant ! » S'indigna Momoi.

« Bien-sûr que si, il a une énorme trompe ! Enfin, je veux dire... »

Non, non, ne dis plus rien Midorima, c'est mieux, sinon tu vas t'enfoncer davantage...

Et comme chacun le sait, un éléphant ça trompe énormément. Sauf dans le cas de Midorima, là, c'est lui qui se trompe énormément. Tout seul. Comme par exemple dans la direction à prendre... Bien que dans le cas présent, cela ne soit pas entièrement de sa faute. En effet, il choisit de confier une boussole et un détecteur de métaux à Kuroko et à Momoi pour les guider.

Et aussitôt, les deux instruments s'affolèrent de concert, indiquant des directions abracadabrantesques. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de suivre ces indications, même si l'intention était bonne.

« Un détecteur de métaux ? » S'étonna Kuroko, surpris que Midorima ait pu dénicher cela dans l'hôtel ou qu'il ait pu le glisser dans ses bagages sans se le faire confisquer à l'aéroport.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. C'est sans doute le majordome qui l'a sorti, parce que je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'y était pas hier. »

« Hmm... laisse-moi deviner... Comme la falaise, c'est ça...? » Fit Kuroko, pas convaincu.

« Et moiiiiiiii je peux avoir un truc aussi pour nous aider ? » Demanda Kise, en sautillant sur place comme un gamin excité.

« Non. »

« Mais c'est pas justeuuuuhhhh Momocchi et Kurokocchi ont eu une boussole et un détecteur, eux ! »

« Tiens. » Décréta alors Midorima en défaisant son foulard. (oui, il a vraiment la panoplie COMPLETE!)

« Un foulard ! Suppperrrr _fashion_ ! Il est assorti à mon short en plus ! Mais... à quoi ça sert ? »

« C'est pour te bâillonner. »

« Ouiiiiiiiiin ! Tu es méchant Midorimacchi ! »

Et en terme de méchanceté, sur l'échelle de Kise Midorima se trouvait juste entre Kasamatsu-senpai et cette racaille d'Haizaki. Kuroko et Momoi froncèrent les sourcils, bien décidés à se défaire de leur tyran, dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Au moins et même s'ils avaient plus de chemin à parcourir, Aomine et Kagami étaient tranquilles, eux. Ils n'allaient pas risquer leur peau dans une jungle humide et hostile. Midorima brandit sa machette pour leur frayer un passage et il leur apprit même qu'il avait dégoté cet instrument de taillade dans l'un des placards du _love hôtel_ , à la surprise générale...

Et Kuroko regretta que le vert ne lui ai pas confié cette lame, parce qu'il se serait fait un PLAISIR de la lui planter entre les omoplates...

* * *

Du côté de la panthère et du tigre, Kagami n'était guère mieux loti. En effet, Aomine ne faisait que râler.

Alors Kagami l'avait menacé de le planter là, sur le bord de la route (sur laquelle il n'avait pas vu le moindre véhicule passer depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel, donc autant dire que pour faire du stop, c'était un peu MORT...) et Aomine avait arrêté.

Mais comme il était définitivement impossible pour le brun de s'arrêter de parler, il s'était mis à chanter.

Faux.

En comptant les kilomètres.

« Douze kilomètres à piiiiied çaaaaa uuuuuuse, çaaaa uuuuuseuhhh ! Douze kilomètres à piiied çaaaa useeeuh les souliiiiiiers ! »

Allez plus que cinq kilomètres à tenir...

La bonne nouvelle, au moins, c'est que le brun était TORSE NU. Et que Kagami avait pu confirmer sa théorie selon laquelle, ce n'était pas là que se situait son mystérieux _piercing_. La mauvaise nouvelle, en revanche, c'est qu'Aomine se traînait. Genre, littéralement. Et que, par conséquent, il se trouvait derrière Kagami, ce qui ne permettait pas au rouge d'admirer le torse impeccable de son rival. A moins de marcher à reculons, mais la route n'étant pas droite, ni lisse, c'était fortement déconseillé.

« Putain, mais ferme-la ! T'as même pas de souliers, en plus, vu que tu marches pieds nus comme un clodo ! »

Et avec son slip rouge en prime, Aomine ressemblait à _Mowgli_. Enfin, la version sexy, hein ! Kagami se sentait un peu comme _Sher Khan_ à cet instant précis. Il avait l'écume aux lèvres, ne désirant rien de plus que pouvoir en croquer un morceau et il savait même déjà sur quelle partie de son anatomie jeter son dévolu.

« Ouais, j'avoue, t'as raison LOL ! Donc... Douze kilomèèèètres à piiiiied, çaaaa use, çaaaa useuhhh ! Douze kilomètres à piiiied, ça uuuuuseuhhh la plante des piiiiiiieds ! »

« Tais-toi ! Juste... ferme ta putain de gueule ! »

« D'accord. Mais à une condition. Je veux que tu me portes sur ton dos, parce que le bitume me brûle les panards. Et ça fait mal, en plus. »

« Et puis quoi, encore ? T'avais qu'à prendre des chaussures ! On n'a pas idée aussi de sortir pieds nus ! »

« Mais j'voulais voir si je pouvais bronzer sous les pieds ! »

« Pour ça, encore faudrait-il que cette partie soit exposée au soleil, _dickhead_ ! »

« De toute manière, ça ne change rien ! Je voulais pas mettre de tongs car je déteste avoir des marques de bronzage ! »

« De toute façon, tu vas en avoir ! C'est inévitable, avec un maillot de bain ! »

« Bah ouais je sais, c'est pour ça que j'compte pas l'garder. »

…!

Kagami manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive là. Et il était à peu près certain qu'il venait même de baver sur la chaussée en fusion. Ah mais si Aomine comptait bronzé à OUALP, ça changeait complètement la donne ! Plus besoin de détecteur, dans ce cas-là ! De toute façon, Kagami n'était même pas certain qu'il serait parvenu à s'en servir.. Alors, ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien cette affaire. Si ce n'était que tout le monde allait voir SON Daiki offert au soleil.

Et qu'accessoirement, Akashi risquait d'être moyennement d'accord. Manquerait plus que le brun se retrouve en tenue d'Adam sur un panneau publicitaire, suite au petit _shooting_ que Kise souhaitait improviser et là, ce serait le pompon sur la Garonne ! Jamais le rouge ne leur pardonnerait. Que ce soit son côté psychopathe, ou son côté moins psychopathe, d'ailleurs. Piquant un fard à la seule évocation d'un Aomine nu, Kagami tenta de se ressaisir, en chassant toute idée perverse de son cerveau déjà gravement atteint. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, croyez-le bien.

« Tu ne connais donc pas le mot _pudeur_? »

« Si, mais je crois qu'il a été inventé par les gens trop moches pour oser se montrer ! Ca leur fait une bonne excuse pour aller se planquer, si ça reste une vaste hypocrisie ! »

« Pfff... n'importe quoi ! »

« Mais, si, tu sais que j'ai raison ! C'est le prétexte idéal derrière lequel se cacher, quand on ne s'assume pas ! On fait comme si on ne voulait pour pas gêner le regard des autres, mais la vérité, c'est qu'un beau corps n'est jamais dérangeant pour personne. Quand un corps est beau, il n'a rien d'offensant, ni même d'outrageux, c'est juste un plaisir à regarder ! Et il n'y a aucun mal à cela ! C'est pourquoi, je pense qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à se montrer, quand on a la chance d'avoir un corps parfait ! »

Et le pragmatisme d'Aomine marquait un point, une fois de plus. Même si ça faisait chier Kagami se l'admettre et que, par conséquent, jamais il ne le ferait devant le brun. Aomine serait capable d'en profiter et peut-être même de comprendre... la nature des sentiments que Kagami nourrissait depuis un moment déjà à son égard...

« Ouais, sauf que la plupart des exhib' sont des laiderons, qui se fichent du qu'en dira t-on par qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre pudeur, justement ! » Argumenta inefficacement le tigre.

« Merde, ce que t'es coincé Kagami... j'aurai jamais cru que c'était à ce point. Moi qui te pensais plus ouvert d'esprit, parce que t'as vécu aux U.S.A... tu me déçois là, mec. »

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ! C'est pas de pudeur que tu manques, en vérité, mais de savoir vivre. De respect envers autrui. Et de modestie aussi, pour te croire si beau que ton corps nu mérite le détour ! »

« Raison de plus pour le montrer, dans ce cas. Si je suis aussi banal et laid que tu le sous-entends, alors personne ne me regardera ! »

« Waouh quelle maturité dans tes paroles ! Je suis bluffé ! Si les autres ne sont pas contents, ils n'ont qu'à regarder ailleurs, je ne force personne ! Cette façon de penser est tellement simpliste et égoïste... »

« Ouais bah en attendant, moi au moins, j'suis pas un coincé du cul avec des sourcils bizarres... Putain, j'y crois pas, même Midorima est moins con que toi, t'es quoi, une sorte de nazi de la nudité ? En fait, toi, t'es plutôt du genre « cachez ce sein, que je ne saurai voir ! » Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape, tu comptes me courir après avec un slip ou une serviette ? »

Une serviette, oui. Un slip, définitivement pas, non. Vu le peu de chair que couvrait celui qu'Aomine avait choisi, ce serait inutile. A croire qu'il avait volé celui de son petit frère. D'ailleurs, le brun en avait-il un ? Un frère, hein, pas un slip ! Kagami ignorait tellement de choses sur son rival... et parfois, leurs différences lui semblaient insurmontables... comme s'ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Comme si tout ce qui les rapprochait n'existait plus. Comme si un fossé infranchissable les séparait sournoisement.

« De toute façon, tu peux bien me courir après aussi longtemps que tu veux, jamais tu ne m'attraperas. »

Et Kagami ne savait pas très bien de quelle manière il devait le prendre, mais dans le doute, il pensa immédiatement à son attirance envers le brun. C'est vrai, il risquait de ne jamais attraper Aomine dans sa toile. On n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, or, c'était exactement ce que Kagami faisait présentement. Et il avait beau ne pas être spécialement malin, même lui se rendait compte qu'il avait tout intérêt à mettre de l'eau dans son vin, s'il espérait pouvoir séduire l'as des Miracles.

Même si cela devait passer par le fait de le laisser s'exposer aux regards envieux des autres, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. De plus, ce serait l'occasion parfaite de localiser son piercing et connaissant Aomine, cette décision n'était certainement pas fortuite. C'était même carrément le contraire. Tout chez le brun semblait indiquer qu'il en crevait d'envie. Seulement, il était certainement très loin de se douter de la réaction de Kagami, si d'aventure il décidait de lui coller son _piercing_ savamment implanté sous le nez.

Oh oui, il serait même très surpris...

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire _basketball_ , l'horripilant Aomine risquait bien de se retrouvé planqué sous le corps musculeux et trapu d'un tigre particulièrement tendu et agressif. Mais peut-être qu'au contraire, Aomine le savait. Qu'il le sentait. Et que c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il prenait un tel plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs. Kagami avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Mais avant cela, il devait revoir sa stratégie. Attaquer frontalement ne le mènerait à rien, alors autant changer de refrain. Il s'arrêta brusquement et décontenancé par cela, Aomine, qui continuait d'avancer, se cogna contre le dos ferme du tigre.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'arrêter comme ça ? Si t'as envie de pisser, préviens ! » Cria t-il en se frottant le nez.

Kagami ne dit rien. Il se contenta de bien marquer l'arrêt quelques instants.

Ca y est. Aomine l'avait vexé, c'était sûr. Le brun n'avait que ce qu'il méritait... A toujours chercher des tiques dans la nuque du roux, voici ce qui arrivait. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que ce jour allait arriver. C'était juste une question de temps. Et de lieu.

Et avec sa chance habituelle, il avait fallu que cela se produise aujourd'hui, au beau milieu de nulle part et en plein cagnard.

Aomine se maudissait intérieurement d'être allé trop loin, parce qu'il se sentirait bien con, si Kagami décidait de se débarrasser de lui, ici. Pas sûr qu'il parviendrait à rentrer seul. Même si le chemin menant à l'hôtel n'était qu'une ligne droite quasi parfaite. Cette fois, il n'y couperait pas. Il allait devoir s'excuser...

« Oi Kagami ! Je suis dés... »

« Tiens. » L'interrompit Kagami, en se déchaussant.

C'était bien normal. Kagami aussi en avait marre. Comme tous les autres avant lui. Comme Satsuki comme son coach, comme Wakamatsu, comme Tetsu, comme ses parents, comme Akashi, comme...

… Attends, quoi ?

« Mets-les. »

« Hein ? »

« Mets mes tongs. On fait la même pointure et tu disais avoir mal à force de marcher sur le bitume. »

Aomine cligna des yeux réellement surpris par la teneur des propos du tigre. Y a pas deux minutes, ils étaient en train de s'engueuler et voici qu'à présent, Kagami s'était agenouillé pour l'aider à enfiler SES tongs, tel le prince charmant avec Cendrillon. Aomine se dit qu'il ne méritait pas une telle attention. Aussi gentille et purement désintéressée. Et à ce moment précis, il remercia silencieusement son hâle naturel de cacher les rougeurs qu'il sentait poindre au niveau de ses joues.

« Comment tu te sens ? Tu peux bouger les pieds correctement ? C'est pas trop serré ? C'est confortable ? T'es fatigué ? Ou tu peux encore marcher un peu ? »

Aomine n'était pas habitué à voir quelqu'un se montrer aussi attentionné envers lui.

Et ça lui faisait bizarre, réellement bizarre.

Si bizarre qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation nouvelle. D'ordinaire, on l'envoyait chier et on ne se souciait jamais de son avis. Mais là... c'était différent, la tendance semblait s'être inversée et l'ambiance avait basculé dans le _fluff_...

« Aaaah mais j'y suis, en fait, tu veux me refiler tes verrues ! Ouais bah reprends tes grolles alors, moi j'en veux pas ! »

« Aomine... ferme ta gueule. Sérieusement. »

« Hmpf... ! »

Ouais, c'était mieux ainsi... Il savait _dealer_ avec la colère, au moins. C'était une émotion familière.

« Tu veux pas me masser les chevilles, stp ? »

Bah quoi ? Ca se tentait, non ? Puisque le rouge semblait dans d'excellentes dispositions, autant pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin !

« C'est ça ! Et tu veux pas une pipe aussi, tant que tu y es ? »

« C'est si gentiment proposé que... aïeeeeeuuh ! » Gémit le brun en se massant le cuir chevelu, violemment heurté par le poing fermé de Kagami.

« Bon maintenant, laferme et marche. T'as plus d'excuse pour geindre. Parce que j'aimerai qu'on soit arrivés et revenus avant le coucher du soleil ! »

« Hey mais Kagami... j'viens d'penser à un truc vachement important là... » Reprit Aomine de sa voix la plus sérieuse et grave.

A se demander s'il ne venait pas d'être victime d'une insolation aussi expresse que sévère.

Ce qui inquiéta instantanément Kagami.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as filé tes chaussures qui puent, mais moi j'ai rien à t'offrir là, c'est pas juste. »

« On s'en fout de ça ! »

« J'veux pas t'être redevable, c'est tout ! J'suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès pour que j'ai une dette envers toi ! Et que tu puisses raconter un jour à tes petits enfants comment tu m'as sauvé la vie dans le désert ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles encore, espèce de gitan ? »

« Comme je sais que tu vas te vanter de ta bonne action auprès de tout le monde, j'tiens à te filer un truc, moi aussi ! Et vu que j'ai pas grand chose sur moi, comme tu peux le constater... j'aimerai que... »

Il marqua une pause, rougissant comme une midinette à son bal de promo et il regarda de côté... Le cœur du tigre s'emballa immédiatement et sa gorge s'assécha. Alors Kagami fit l'erreur de boire un peu d'eau, histoire de pouvoir recommencer à gueuler sur Aomine, comme avant, pour donner le change, en prévision de la grosse connerie qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

« J'aimerai... que tu prennes ma virginité. »

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?

Le rouge manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau. Mauvaise idée de boire à ce moment-là. Trèèèès mauvaise idée qu'il payait très cher. Ses poumons le brûlaient horriblement et il toussa sous l'irritation.

Visiblement fier de sa fausse déclaration, Aomine éclata de rire.

« Haaaaaan comment tu m'as cru ! Trop facile ! »

Et le pire dans toute cette histoire étant sans doute qu'Aomine avait consigné toute la scène sur son téléphone portable, qui filmait le désarroi du tigre.

« La tronche des autres quand je vais leur montrer çaaaaa ! On va bien s'marrer ! »

« Espèce de... _bitch_ ! »

« _Beach_ ? Quoi, tu veux déjà qu'on rentre à la plage ? » Conclut Aomine qui, décidément, ne comprenait l'anglais que quand cela l'arrangeait et en avait une interprétation toute personnelle.

« _Shut up, you drive me insane_! »

Et le tigre lui sauta (enfin « tomba », serait plus approprié) dessus comme la misère sur le monde et le cloua sous son poids. Sauf que ses mains ne se saisirent pas des poignets d'Aomine, mais bel et bien de l'élastique de son minuscule slip de bain !

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Je déconnais au sujet de ma virginité, va pas croire que j'étais sérieux ! »

Quitte à se faire humilier, autant retirer quelque chose de constructif de cette mésaventure. Comme par exemple en apercevant le piercing d'Aomine... De deux choses l'une : soit cela aurait un effet libérateur et vengeur pour le tigre, soit cela aurait un effet excitant et dans ce cas-là, effectivement, la virginité (supposée) du brun avait bien du souci à se faire.

Et la rage de Kagami décuplait sa force. Ses iris brillaient d'une étincelle rouge féroce.

« Puisque t'as rien à m'offrir d'autre que ton slip, sache que je l'accepte avec joie ! Je vais le mettre avec les autres de ma collection ! »

« Haaaaan j'le savais, en vrai, t'es un putain de perv' ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! »

« Je croyais que j'étais un coincé du cul ! »

« Du cul, ouais, mais pas de la queue, de toute évidence... ! »

… Surtout pas avec ce qu'Aomine sentait prendre du volume contre sa cuisse...

Et l'as des Miracles décida de passer à l'action, grâce à ce précieux renseignement.

« Tais-toi où je t'étouffe avec ! »

« Ta queue ? »

« Nan, ton slip ! Je vais le rouler en boule et te l'enfoncer dans le gosier ! »

Contre toute attente, Aomine fut facile à maîtriser, paraissant se débattre uniquement pour la forme. Cela surprit Kagami, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce fait. En revanche, une question le turlupinait.

« … Attends, au fait... il était caché où ton portable depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Bah dans mon slip. » Répondit le brun, sans sourciller.

« Bordel, j'aurai du m'en douter... »

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas plutôt ma virginité ? J'ai même pas lavé ce slip avant de partir et je l'ai porté l'an dernier pendant tout l'été... »

« _Gross._.. » Lâcha Kagami, nez retroussé en signe de dégoût.

« J'ai des préservatifs aussi dedans, si tu veux... »

« _What_ ? »

« C'est mignon cette manie que t'as de parler ricain quand t'es énervé ou étonné. On ne te l'avait jamais dit ? » Sourit Aomine, attendri.

« J'ai pas spécialement l'occasion d'être énervé ET étonné dans la vie de tous les jours, alors non ! »

« Mais je suis très sérieux, tu sais. Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu menti... J'ai pas plusieurs capotes, mais une seule... Ca suffira, tu crois ? »

« Non mais... t'es quoi au juste ? Une sorte de kangourou qui planque des trucs dans son slip, en guise de poche ventrale ? »

« J'me suis juste dit qu'on pourrait en avoir besoin... quand j'ai fait en sorte qu'on se retrouve rien que tous les deux... »

« Quoi ? T'as fait ça ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Et comment ça se fait que j'ai rien vu ? »

« Parce que tu étais trop occupé à me mater tout à l'heure, pendant la formation des groupes... »

Aomine lui caressa alors le bras du bout de l'index, lui filant la chair de poule malgré la température caniculaire.

« J'ai bien compris que Tetsu voulait nous accompagner tout à l'heure... mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader avec un de ces regards dont nous seuls connaissons la signification. Un code secret entre Ombre et Lumière... »

« Erf... je ne savais même pas qu'un tel code existait... » Avoua Kagami, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence.

Le brun attrapa doucement le poignet de Kagami et il ramena sa main vers ses lèvres, léchant sensuellement un doigt, puis deux, avant de laisser le majeur du rouge glisser dans sa bouche pour le téter. Ok, là, Kagami était en train de perdre la tête. Et si ce n'était pas encore en train d'arriver, ça risquait de ne pas tarder...

« A ton avis... » Poursuivit-il en laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour de ce doigt LONG et DUR à défaut d'autre chose de plus consistant. « Pourquoi t'as cru que j'avais choisi de t'accompagner avec uniquement un minuscule slip qui me couvre à peine le cul ? Je me suis dit que ça te déciderait peut-être à me sauter dessus... Mais de toute évidence, t'es lent à l'allumage... »

Allumage.

Le mot était lâché.

Oh oui... Aomine l'allumait comme une catin. Un allumage en bonne et due forme... et Kagami devait rassembler tout son sang froid pour ne pas lui arracher ce foutu slip, le retourner comme une crêpe et le pénétrer d'une traite, à même le bitume brûlant.

« T'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, tu sais. Il aurait suffi que tu me le dises simplement. »

« Mais ça aurait été moins amusant. Et surtout, j'avais besoin que tu sois énervé... pour me prendre sauvagement. Intensément. Comme quand je rêve de toi... »

Ok.

Cerveau.

Fondu.

Short.

En feu.

* * *

 **Fiooouu je crois que la chaleur a définitivement des effets nocifs sur mon cerveau dépravé, qui n'a vraiment pas besoin de cela, pourtant !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles coquilles/fautes etc... mais comme je me dépêche toujours de poster pour vous, ce sont les aléas de l'écriture !**

 **En ce qui concerne les références de ce chapitre :**

 **\- Kuroko en super saiyan : on m'a appris que c'était un clin d'oeil qui avait déjà lieu dans le manga papier. Et moi, j'arrive après la guerre, donc. Pour ne pas changer !  
**

 **\- Aomine et Kagami qui donnent des coups/esquivent (respectivement) dans leur sommeil ? Ouuuhh le vilain clin d'oeil à _Ranma 1/2_ ! En effet, Akane (la fiancée du héros) a tendance à frapper les gens qui dorment avec elle et seul Ramna peut s'assoupir dans le même lit que sa dulcinée, sans être blessé, car il a la particularité d'esquiver et de bloquer les coups qu'elle lui balance inconsciemment. Ce qui prouve que ces deux-là sont des âmes soeurs, malgré leurs prises de becs régulières. J'ai donc trouvé que c'était fort à propos concernant Ao et Kaga !**

 **\- Aomine en Mowgli. *bave* Ne me remerciez pas, c'est gratuit ! Quoique... Tarzan lui irait bien, aussi. Mais j'ai déjà une autre idée du même style, pour une prochaine fic (sans doute un OS)... je n'en dis pas plus !  
**

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire en retard, Midorima ! On peut dire que je ne te fais vraiment pas de cadeau dans cette fic...**

 **\- Kise en moccassins Gucci dans la jungle ? Obvious référence à la dernière saison de Koh Lanta. Si tu passes par là Dylan, sache que tu étais le chouchou de ma maman et qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de ton élimination...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre foufoufou et chaudchaudchaud vous aura plu ! Laissez vos impressions et théories sur la suite des évènements ! Vos souhaits également ! On verra si, tel le génie de la lampe, je les exhauce !**

 **Si vous avez des envies de "pairings" en particulier, communiquez-les moi ! Même avec des persos qui ne sont pas encore apparus dans l'histoire, on peut toujours trouver une raison de les faire venir !**

 **LACHEZ-VOUS !**

 **SHOWER ME WITH YOUR LOVE MY BABIES !**

 **Ahem... je m'égare...  
**

 **Bisous ! *disparait avec une bombinette à fumée***


End file.
